His Touch
by misstrinidad98
Summary: Kagome has been a victim of rape and human trafficking for over 6 months. Can Inuyasha fix her?
1. Ice Cream

AN: First story ever! Hope you guys enjoy it (takes place in present time Japan where demons and humans live together in harmony)

 **His Touch**

 **Chapter 1: Ice Cream**

" _What an ordinary day…"_ Kagome thought to herself, _"unlike my life"_ she continued as she took another lick of her ice cream cone. It was almost too quiet for her liking, very unsettling considering all she's been though up until now.

Physically shaking all these dark memories aside she tries to distract herself by looking at the scenery around her as she continuously licks her cold, strawberry soft serve. Flower pots hung from the street lights as she walked by a coffee shop, little to no cars driving by on the street beside her, bright sunny day _unlike_ _ **that**_ _day._

Kagome shakes her head again and let out a big sigh… Reminding herself that her therapist mentioned to stop thinking back to her past. Her very dark, unforgettable past.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar male voice calls out from behind. Her hands grip tightly around her cone, cracking its surface at the sound of his voice. Her footing speeds up then slows again _"I have to stop panicking… He probably wasn't talking to me anyway"_ She cautiously viewed the sidewalk in front of her, she noticed there was no one in sight.

"Hey, you!" the voice called out again getting closer. Clearly the man wasn't picking up a phone call if he had to say a greeting twice. Kagome flinched and her heart skipped a beat as she found the courage to turn around to see her pursuer, she didn't even notice that her eyes were stinging with appearing tears.

A young man a little over her age approached her. She took a second to compose herself now that she **has** noticed her breathing was heavy. Shakily taking breaths to calm herself before the man comes any closer. " _Breathe in, breathe out",_ she thought as well as acting on her thoughts. She observed the man for a while. Tall and slim, he looks like an athlete, possibly a runner. Black hair tied back with a ponytail " _his hair looks longer than mine"_ she thought with a nervous smile. And a tail behind him to twin the look of his hair.

"I thought I'd never catch up with you" he said with a pant. _"Not likely",_ Kagome thought after observing his athletic body features, but she didn't say anything just yet she just stred.

"Name's Kouga. Yours?"

"Kagome"

"Wow, that's quite a name. It's so beautiful just like you"

Kagome's teeth clenched and she started biting her lip, she wanted to go home, bad.

"Uh.. thanks" she stammered, unsure what else she could have said.

"I, uhh", Kouga started to get flustered, "wanted to know if I could get your number?"

"I don't associate myself with people I don't know" Kagome replied coldly. She didn't want to stick around anymore she was so uncomfortable she could barely breathe. Her body loosened after she thought that she had nothing to be afraid of if she was in a public area in broad daylight. Her body tightened up again as she thought _"This is exactly the same scenario as when…"_ her thought trailed to a stop when the young man replied.

"We should get to know each other then, Kagome", he said with a flattering smile. "Maybe over some, uh, ice cream?" he said as his eyes trailed to Kagome strawberry ice cream which was dripping down her hand without her noticing. After all, she was so alarmed that Kouga was even talking to her that she completely forgot about her ice cream. As a matter of fact, she didn't even feel the cold drips of sticky strawberry flavor streaming down her hand entirely.

It's not the talking to boys part that is alarming her, it's what happened the last time she talked to a boy that bothers her. Her past came back to haunt her in so many ways than one on her first day of freedom.

" _You should get back to your everyday routine .Go to school, smile, talk to your friends, make new friends, boys even. But only when you're ready, however, the sooner you start the sooner you'll recover from your traumatic experience",_ the voice of her therapist came ringing through her ears when she finally has come to a decision and broke the awkward silence.

"I'd like that" she breathed out cleaning her hand with a napkin as best she could.

"That's great!", Kouga said excitedly as he brought out a sharpie scribbled his number on her forearm.

Kagome stared at it for a moment before meeting his eyes again. Still at a loss of words by the simple action of his kindness.

"You better not forget to put that number down on you address book. I'd be upset if I never hear from you again, Kagome" he said as he waved goodbye at the dumbfounded looking girl. His sweet voice ringed in her head for a while before she looked back at the number written in sharpie on her own skin.

Better sharpie than scars.

She looked back at her ice cream, it was just a mini, baby pink, luke warm, sticky swimming pool sitting in the cone in her hand. She decided to throw it out and walk into that coffee shop she walked by not too long ago to clean up her hands.

" _Smooth",_ Kagome thought to herself, " _first decent guy I talk to and I barely have a conversation with him, he probably thinks I'm so stupid seeing as I was so frozen and frigid"._ Warm water and soap studs helped her regain feeling in her numb fingers, she realized she was shaking.

Was she shaking before too? When she was talking to Kouga? Or was it just now?

She slumped to the floor, wall against her back and face resting on her wet hands. _"I need to get a hold of myself, I'm a mess"_ but who wouldn't be after all she's been through, mentally she's probably the strongest out of everyone in the world, and with so much willpower to get her normal life back. _"But I couldn't even talk to a boy on the street…"_ her thoughts were cut short when someone knocked on the door causing her to jump to her feet.

"Hello? Is this still occupied?" a voice called out from behind the door.

"Ye-yes, just a second! I'm almost done!" Kagome quickly dried her hands and opened the door as she just as quickly headed for the door.

Home, sweet, home. Or was it 'Shrine, sweet, Shrine'? Whatever it was Kagome didn't care because it was here for her, welcoming her with open arms and warm hugs when she arrived.

After tears have been shed at her arrival from the rehab facility she went to her room, but instead of cuddling into her covers and being at the mercy of their sweet embrace she opened her window by her sight stand. Looking out towards the stars, and while breathing in still, fresh air one name came back to her mind. _Kouga._

AN: EEK first chapter up and much more to go and how about it? LET ME KNOW PLEASE. Other than that there is a bit of KogKag romance but that is cut short after they meet Inuyasha. This is, after all, an InuKag fanfic. Not a lot went on but as you can tell Kagome is still shaken up and you'll know her full experience as chapters go on.


	2. Gather Around

AN: I honestly didn't think my story would get any attention at all! So I'm glad to see some people have actually taken their time to read the first chapter and even review! (though it was only three of you I still think it's so sweet!) Kind of surprised we still have Inuyasha lovers even though the series ended quite a while ago, this makes me happy aw.

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

 **His Touch**

 **Chapter 2: Gather Around**

A headache heavier than five elephants is what woke up Kagome the next morning. Groaning out of bed she took a look at her alarm clock that told her it was 8 am. Her body begged for more rest but her mind was up and running… _away from her dreams._

Nightmares, really.

Struggling to distract herself she took a look at her address book with Kouga's number waiting to be acknowledged.

" _Wouldn't hurt to try_ " Kagome's voice said to herself. So why was she so slow to react? A simple tippity-tap with her fingers and she would be hearing his livid voice in seconds. Why the delay? " _I haven't touched a phone in well over 6 months._ " Little did she know she started shaking. Not trembling with fear of her past, this was different. Kagome recognized it too. " _Great here comes those withdrawal symptoms my therapist so briefly talked about."_ She's experienced it before, and that's what turned her light shaking into an uncontrollable tremor. She couldn't breathe as more memories flashed through her eyes.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't scream.

She felt so paralyzed and weak as she started darting her eyes scanning the grey concrete walls looking for an escape _from_ this windowless, claustrophobic room. And reality hit her when her eyes adjusted once again to the scenery of her pink wallpapered, rather large room she was sitting in. She gasped out for air finally with tears prickling her eyes. _From the memories or from the lack of oxygen?_ Her knees finally gave in, because when they buckled she collapsed on the floor of her own room. Her shaking hands moved up to cradle her face, with eyes wide open in shock, she didn't blink once.

"Kagome!" her mom barged through the door to see her broken daughter on the floor shakily trying to hold in her sobs. "Oh Kagome!" her mom repeated as she slumped next her daughter holding her in her warm embrace. Tears rolled down Ms. Higurashi's face in place of her daughters who probably didn't process what really was going on yet. Kagome's body stiffened when her mother repositioned her so that her head lay on her lap. Kagome's hands didn't move from her face and her widened eyes didn't settle either. There was only her loud heavy breathing, which turned into hyperventilation in seconds. Kagome's mother couldn't recognize her own daughter. The one who came last night with the biggest smile on her face was the biggest disguise she's ever worn in the house.

She knew her experience was bad, she didn't know half the story really. Could it really have been so traumatizing? Therapy should be helping her in a couple of weeks' time, so Ms. Higurashi shouldn't have expected a huge difference in a one day' worth of therapy. But, what about the rehab? Shouldn't that had helped her at all?

Kagome's hyperventilation turned into sobs, very nasty and hard sobs. It soon turned into wailing as Kagome's hands moved to her ears as if trying to cancel out an ear shattering noise only she could hear. Her eyes shut ever so tightly and hot streams of salt water kept pouring out of her shut eyes.

Her mother's quiet tears streamed down her face as she continuously caressed Kagome's hair. She stared into the pink walls. " _My flower is so withered. And I can't do anything about it"_ Kagome's mother thought metaphorically relating her daughter as her flower. She robotically continued to caress her flowers head as she continued to scream and wail. Her gaze never left the pink wall and it was almost as if she'd gone deaf because she didn't notice her daughter agonizing screams. But Souta and Grampa did. They ran into her room exactly the same way her mother did moments ago. Too shocked for words they mutely surrounded Kagome and her mother into a reassuring embrace.

"We're going to get through this" Grandpa said, not really sure if anybody heard him through Kagome's screams. "Kagome, dear…. We'll stay here for as long as it takes" he said as he tightened his grip around his family.

Until the volume of her screaming dimmed into sobs into snores. And everyone around her fell asleep uniformly.

Kagome woke up to find herself in a family dog pile. Everyone lying on top of each other, though it was reassuring to see that it was a dog pile of sleepy faces letting her know it was just an uncomfortable cuddle.

She raised her head up off her mothers' lap and remembered the events that have occurred until said time. Wait. What time is it now? _12pm._

" _So I got 4 more hours of sleep",_ Kagome's thoughts ran through her, _"at least I didn't get any dreams this time."_ Or one that she remembered anyway. How pathetic. She didn't even last a day without breaking down, and over what? Stupid withdrawal. Of course she couldn't tell her family that. They're shattered enough because of her as is. Well, not exactly because of her, but because of what happened to her.

12:02. And drowsiness seemed to defeat her again as she rested her head carefully on her mothers' lap and drifted off to another dreamless sleep.

Waking up again a good 6 hours later, Kagome found herself in bed. Odd, because she remembered falling asleep in a family pretzel. And that's when she regained another one of her senses and it was smell. The smell of oh, sweet, merciful oden filled the room and the scent only grew stronger as she followed it towards the kitchen.

"Glad to see you're up, dear" Kagome's mother greeted with a shy smile which Kagome returned as well. Sitting down at the tabled gave her déjà vu. It's been 6 months after all, and she wasn't sure if this feeling was making her uncomfortable that she lost her appetite or if it made her feel so safe she could literally live on this table with no second thoughts.

It was clearly feeling number two, because as soon as her mother let down steamy hot bowl of fresh oden in front of Kagome… Let's just say that she clearly didn't lose her appetite. On to her second bowl, then third, then what could have been fourth if she wasn't so full. Kagome's binge is what set the lively mood back at the table and loosen the tense atmosphere.

This could be served at a 5 star restaurant because of its exquisite taste. The fact that it's being served at the comfort of her own home felt like a blessing. Nothing beats her mother's cooking.

"Mama?" Kagome asked as she broke the silence (or broke the slurps of her family members finishing their meals).

"Yes dear?"

"Can I be homeschooled? I don't want to leave the shrine just yet and be faced up with all these questions people will be asking me at school."

"I don't see why not", her mother replied with a grin. Maybe it was for the best that she stayed away from society for a bit longer, the good news is that she is still set on having an education.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to use the phone for a bit" Kagome politely noted as she stood from the table.

"Who are you going to call?" chimed her mother.

"Ghost Busters!" Souta replied in place of his sister. But his cheerful voice was shut down to a whimper when his mom gave him the coldest look. _"Too soon to be making light jokes I guess"_ Souta thought to himself.

Ms. Higurashi's eyes met Kagome's still waiting for an answer.

"Kouga." Kagome finally replied.

"And who might that be?" Her mother added trying to cover her worried tone of voice.

"A boy I met yesterday."

"A boy?"

"A Boy!?" Repeated Grandpa.

"OHH A BOY!" Souta said almost yelling.

"Yes, a boy" Kagome said as she observed her family warily.

"Do you think that's such a good idea, Kagome?' asked her mother, she didn't even try to mask the concern in her voice anymore.

"Yes, it is." Kagome said strongly. Wow it almost sounded convincing considering she was scared to make the phone call in the first place. "It's summer and I should be going out and getting used to my regular routine again" Kagome added basically copying exactly what her therapist said.

"Well… As long as you're careful then, I guess it will be alright." Her mother said with a weary smile. "let me know when you're done though, I need to make a phone call myself to your aunt."

"Got it!"

Kagome ran upstairs, grabbed her address book and ran back downstairs to their only room with a phone available. Maybe she should invest in getting herself a cell phone? Without thinking she did the tippity-tap dial and the line started to ring.

" _Hello?"_ Kouga's voice came smoothly into her ear calming her nerves.

"Hi, it's Kagome." Kagome replied almost as smoothly as Kouga's voice. Surprising herself that her voice wasn't as shakily as she expected.

" _I'm glad you called."_

"Really?"

" _Yeah, I thought I'd never hear the voice of the girl of my dreams ever again. You seemed pretty shocked when we first spoke I thought I might have scared you off or something."_

"Nothing of the sort. I've had a rough couple of months with my share of relationships." Kagome's heart's beating, fast and hard. She wasn't lying though.

" _Ah, I see… Afraid to start a new relationship 'cause your last man ended it badly with you?"_

More like **men.**

" _You don't have to worry, Kagome, I'll be there for you"._ Kagome's heart now fluttering at his words. _"If I see the punk again I'd rip his throat out. No one does that to a beautiful young woman like you."_

Wait. Did he know what has happened to her? Her heart skipped a beat and the hand holding the phone to her ear was now sticky with cold sweat.

" _Hello…?"_

"Kouga… Do you know what happened to me?" She asked so scared for his answer

" _Of course I do. The asshole broke your heart probably for another woman."_ Kagome calmed down a little. _Broke her soul more like._

"Yeah, something like that"

" _You free tomorrow? I'd be glad to take you up on that ice cream date"_

"Uhm, sure" Kagome's throat went dry. Does she really want to go outside with a boy she barely knew?

" _Great! Let's meet back on that street from yesterday, uhh, near that coffee shop. Around… let's say 2pm?"_

"Uh huh, sounds great, see you then!" Kagome's cheerful voice almost sounded convincing.

The phone line clicked and Kagome let out a big sigh as she put the phone down as well.

She's only ever been on one date and it was with Hojo. Man, did that one blow. The 3 hour long movie (more like documentary) on foods and pesticides seemed only interesting to Hojo while Kagome kept drifting back to sleep every 20 minutes struggling to stay awake. But this time was different. She's going out for ice cream, something she loved to do. Something she's only done once, yesterday, since…

"Kagome! Are you done on the phone?" Called out her mother.

"Yes Mama!" Kagome half yelled back.

Kagome's mom met her downstairs. "Remember that tutor you asked for to be homeschooled?" Kagome's mother said after two seconds of silence.

"Mm?"

"Well I'm thinking Hojo would be a great tutor! He's always had top grades, he doesn't do any extracurricular activities, doesn't have a job either so he can come by and study with you!"

Actually not a half bad idea. Except she doesn't know if Hojo still has a crush on her or not. And she doesn't know what she'll say if he asks what she's been doing for the past 6 months.

"Just give him a call when you've had the chance to think about it, but I honestly believe having a friend you know well and are comfortable with is a good idea to have around as your tutor" Kagome's mom said breaking Kagome's train of thought.

"Yup, will do!" Kagome said with a smile before hurrying off to bed. Too early for sleep it was still 7. She's definitely not going out for a walk either so she'll settle for the nice, cool breeze coming from her window. She picked up one of the books of from her small book shelf. Not a lot of selections but she did pick one up that she's been meaning to read for a while. Better to be engulfed in the fantasy of a book instead of the reality she's been living in.

 _Feudal Fairytale._ read the title of the book. By reading the first 10 chapters it started to get confusing. A Hanyou meets a Miko and they fall in love. _Simple enough._ They betray each other one night. The Miko died that night bleeding the Hanyou was sealed to a tree. Until fifty years passed and a girl from the future came from the bone eaters well as the dead mikos reincarnation? _Hold the phone._ Kagome's really into the story now. The reincarnation breaks the seal off the Hanyou and they start off as bitter enemies. The reincarnation girl wanting to go home back to future Japan and the Hanyou mad at the appearance of this strange girl for looking so familiar to his past girlfriend. After getting to know each other more and more as their journey to find this Shikon no Tama jewel grew, they eventually fall in love with each other themselves. Kagome drifted to sleep with the book on her chest serving as a book mark from where she last left off.

Kouga put his cellphone down. _Shit._ That was a close one, he almost blew his whole cover with that mistake. Thank God he came up with that broke heart bullshit excuse… Was that enough?

"You are going to pay up after this right?" Kouga said to a figure behind him.

"All in due time" replied Kikyo.

" _Creepy bitch"_ Kouga thought to himself. _"Tormenting basically her look like, what the fuck's up with that?."_

"She's worth a lot of money, the faster you get her the faster you'll get compensated. Heck, I'll even pay you double if I get her as soon as possible." Kikyo insisted.

"Tempting, I might just do that" Kouga grumbled. It hurts to do this to a young lady. Drag her back to the tortures she's trying to avoid that is. _Anything for a good pay._

AN: HAHA who would've thought Kouga would betray Kagome so soon. (Hint, hint: It'll corrupt her even more) Bye for now I'm happy to see that my writing is actually being looked at!


	3. Surprise, Surprise

AN: Read Torneza's fan fics! Her stories are probably 1000000x better than mine and so well written and thoroughly thought out.

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

 **His Touch**

 **Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise**

"Get off of me!" Kagome yelled herself awake from another nightmare, sitting up on her bed with tears about to spill. Still sitting up she observed her light pink coloured walls when she realized she was at home. She exhaled deeply and continued to breathe heavily as she tried to calm down her nerves.

Maybe she should call Sango and talk to her about it? After all Sango's her best and closest friend. _Girl friend._ Kagome mentally added because realistically her closest friend was Inuyasha… But she can't tell him the truth of her disappearance.

With a sigh she got out of bed and checked the time. She almost yelled again.

"2:45 PM AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO WAKE ME UP!?" Kagome screamed at the walls of her house. With the second biggest burst of adrenalin she got dressed and raced out of her house with a simple "I'mgoingoutwithaFRIENDseeyoulaterbye!" to her family. Her biggest burst of adrenalin in her life has been when she escaped that basement.

Shrugging that thought out of her head she focused on what was important in her teenage social life: this ice cream date she's late to.

 _"God he probably hates me."_ She thought to herself panting on her way to the coffee shop. And that's when she spotted him sitting on the bench, alone, staring at the sky.

She stopped herself to catch her breath before approaching him again.

"You probably hate me now that I'm an hour late huh?" Kagome said half sighing as she took a seat beside him.

"Not at all, I was about to think you flunked on me" he replied with a quirky smile. So Kagome smiled back.

"I wouldn't do that you know. No one bothered to wake me up for some reason."

"Aren't you hot though?" Kouga asked looking at Kagome's clothes questionably. She was wearing a short skirt which wasn't too bad but she was wearing a long sleeve fleece sweater that was evidently made for fall. "It's scorching out here are you sure you dressed properly?" he added shortly after.

"I'm fine, just bad sun burn is all" Kagome replied with a smile. _Lies._ She didn't want him to see her whip marks smeared across her back like a painting. It was hot as all hell outside today but she'd rather sweat till she's utterly dehydrated in order to keep her dignity and avoid all unnecessary questions. But oddly enough she felt cold still.

"Kagome is that you?" Someone called out with a soft voice, from a distance.

"KOUGA IT'S TIME TO GO." Kagome called out reaching for his hands and started to make a run for it with Kouga by her side. She recognized that voice, and she wasn't prepared to meet the woman who owned that voice just yet.

"Kagome what are we running from anyway!?" Kouga asked with a bewildered expression on his face. He didn't let go of her hand though, it was soft and warm almost as if it were reaching his heart and purifying it with just one touch. Then he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. After running a few blocks they made it to an alley to catch their breath.

"Wanna explain yet?" he asked. Or more so demanded. This was bad what if she was running from Kikyo? Does she recognize her? Does she know he's undercover working to get her back to her oppressor?

"My" _pant_ "friends" _pant_ "were back there" Kagome said trying to catch her breath as best she could. Fanning herself with her hands; attempting to cool off at the same time too. Wow maybe she should have gone with a tank top after all.

Kouga exhaled relieving some tension in his muscles to her response. "So what of it? Why not introduce me to your friends? You're not embarrassed of me are you?" Kouga added and held his hands to his heart as if it physically ached.

"Nothing of the sort! They just don't know I'm back home from errrr my foreign exchange program. Yeah, that's it!" Kagome said nervously hoping Kouga didn't catch on to her out of the blue lie. It was a pretty convincing one apparently because he didn't pursue the subject anymore. Or so she thought when three figures appeared from the entrance of the alley they entered.

 _Busted._

"Kagome…?" the familiar voice called out once more with a crack in her voice.

"Sango…" Kagome replied with an even softer voice as tears started to climb into her vision. She observed the other two male figures behind her lost friend; Miroku and Inuyasha. _No, she can't cry right now, not with an audience. How embarrassing._

"Kagome!" Screamed Sango as she rushed to hug her best friend; who was standing beside a total wolf reeking stranger. This time Kagome couldn't fight her emotions and let her tears spill down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Oh Sango, I've missed you so much" Kagome breathed between her own sobs and her friends; still in a tight embrace. She looked up to see Miroku and Inuyasha still staring in awe at the two ladies sobbing in each other's arms. _Inuyasha…_

"You're a half demon" commented Kouga as the group were waiting to be seated.

"What of it? You smell a shit load worse as a filthy wolf." Retorted Inuyasha.

"Okay, you have a lot of explaining to do!" cried Sango when they finally got a table for 5 at the coffee shop. Ignoring the previous bickering between the canines.

"Well, where to start" stirred Kagome, all eyes on her. The tension in this room was so thick you can cut it with a butter knife. "Uhm I guess my mom never told you I went to Canada as a foreign exchange student for about 6 months huh?" she continued with a hesitant smile. Kagome told this one to Kouga and considering he was still in her presence she didn't change her story.

Sango wasn't having any of it. "Your mom never mentioned you being in a foreign exchange program as a matter of fact whenever I called to ask why you've been absent she'd burst into tears!" Sango backfired.

"Well, duh! She missed me." This time that was the truth, just hiding the real reason why her mom missed her. Sango was still hesitant and gave Kagome the most annoyed look of life until it grew softer with worry. So she whispered so only Kagome could hear. "You're going to call me at 8 tonight and tell me exactly what happened" said Sango to her best friend's ear.

"Better if you come sleep over." Replied Kagome and then her gaze fell on Inuyasha. He hasn't said a word to her and now he was avoiding eye contact. This crushed her heart even more than it already was. What the hell did she do anyway? She didn't ask to be kidnapped and raped, so why did she suddenly deserve the cold fucking shoulder?

Oh yeah, Kouga's arm was around her this whole time. Kagome almost forgot that jealousy hit Inuyasha in the face with a baseball bat whenever someone made a move on her. Especially since she's been missing without a trace for 6 months and now suddenly she's back with a wolf accessory on their first meet.

"Come on, Kagome. We should get back to what we were doing before." Kouga said very possessively. Must've been for show in front of the dog boy giving him glares. Inuyasha gave a low growl but then looked away in with a humph.

Kouga reached for Kagome's hands to hold them while they walked out together. Kagome thought he was reaching for her _wrists._

Her eyes snapped wide open and slapped Kouga's hands away from hers standing up widely in the process. Her chair toppled over backwards with a loud _CLANG_ and all eyes were on her again. She grabbed her right wrist with her left arm and started to shake as she felt the tears overwhelm her eyes again.

That's when she ran out of the coffee shop. Her friends and sort of boy friend staring at the door she just bolted out of in shock. Inuyasha was the first to react. In milliseconds his fists were buried into Kouga's shirt lifting him above the ground and slamming the wolf's back against the wall; toppling over tables in the process.

"What the **fuck** did you do to **Kagome!?** " Inuyasha demanded with a snarl, his fangs were showing and his eyes burned in hatred.

"Get off me dog-turd! I haven't done shit!" cried the wolf, half surprised at the strength Inuyasha had as a half demon.

"Give me a reason to not rip your fucking throat out!"

"Inuyasha that's enough!" jumped in Miroku holding back his friend as he finally let the poor wolf boy loose. Man, this was not the type of scenario you see at a coffee shop every day. Cell phones were out taking pictures and recording the whole show. Inuyasha was having none of it and stormed out of the shop to release his frustration and anger elsewhere.

Kouga straightened himself up and left the coffee shop himself and headed the other direction… towards Kagome, after all he still had a job to finish.

"Stupid wolf boy, how **dare** he call me a dog-turd?" grumbled Inuyasha as he marched away. He could already hear Sango and Miroku gaining on him, though they still had a long way to go if they wanted to catch up with him. So his mind trailed back to Kagome. He hadn't seen her in half a year. No calls no letters. Hell if she really was a foreign exchange student the least she could do is be his pen pal. There is definitely something wrong here.

When his eyes matched hers at the alley his heart was being ripped apart; he could see and feel the pain in her blue eyes that usually screamed with happiness instead of agony. How he wanted to hold her just like Sango was. Until anger and jealousy swarmed his mind when he found a certain wolf beside her. The both of them, reeking of each other's scent. Why, of all people had she gone to a wolf she barely knew when she came back home from a 6 month absence instead of her trustworthy best friends? And what was up with Kagome? Wearing a sweater in the middle of a blistering summer?

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku called out in sync.

"About time you got here." Grumbled Inuyasha.

"We can't keep up with your speed you have to know that" replied Miroku.

"Not my fault, y'all are weak and slow" murmured Inuyasha as he spat out the words _weak_ and _slow_. "More importantly…" Inuyasha continued, "We need to find out what really happened to Kagome while she was gone." Both of his friends nodded their heads in unison and in agreement.

"Leave that to me. I'm on my way over to the Shrine at 8."

 _7:30_ read the clock. Kagome's stomach churned wondering if she should stick with the foreign exchange lie or if she should tell the whole hearted truth. The truth sounded so easy, almost too easy it hurts. The only obstacle is how weak Kagome would look. Kagome Higurashi: 17 years old, straight A student, Captain of the Archery team, number 1 bachelorette at her school, and has a respected family. Not a problem in her life until now. How would people view her after they've known she's been used and abused? How would they react when sweet Kagome flinches when people come to reach out to for her comforting touch when her touch is less comforting now and full of sorrow and fear?

When strong spirited Kagome is so scared beyond words due to her flash backs she can't focus on school work or extracurriculars?

What would Inuyasha think? Kagome's mind stopped. _What_ _ **would**_ _Inuyasha think?_ Tears started to stream down her face. At the most inconvenient time too because Sango was early.

 _7:45_ and Sango was already in Kagome's room watching her best friend stare at the wall as tears pour down her cheeks unconsciously.

Time to face the music. The truth is the only way to go right now that her true colours were shown clearly. There's no use hiding it anymore.

Kouga followed Kagome home just to see that she was already inside the house. He can't exactly march in and say "Hey I followed you home, so uh, did you still wanna chill?" what a stalker move. That's when a familiar presence came creeping up behind him.

"I'm working on it okay just give me more time." Kouga snarled when he got a whiff of the familiar scent as well.

"You can have all the time in the world Kouga. But mine is running short so I thought I might give you a gift to speed things up" replied Kikyo. She passed him a dime bag and a syringe.

"The fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Kouga asked looking at the heroine in his hands.

"Kagome should be going through withdrawal symptoms: feeling cold, shaking, restlessness and so on. She's probably craving this stuff right this minute. Approach her again this time as a junkie, drug her and give me a call so we can arrange a van to pick her up." Kikyo was now leaving Kouga still staring at what's been placed in his hands.

"Oh", Kikyo added, "and you have a week to complete this otherwise forget about the million yen." And then she was gone.

Can Kouga go through with this? It seems like Kikyo's position's been getting desperate if she's willing to drug a 17 year old just to make money in illegal trafficking.

But a million yen was resting in that shrine in front of him. A whole stair case away and he could be swimming in riches. _Patience grasshopper._ Someone was coming, this time it was Sango. He definitely didn't want to interact with her any time soon she he scurried away from the shrine plotting a way to get to Kagome, and to get Kagome to Kikyo in time.

AN: AHHHH see wasn't too bad and yes Kouga is affectionate of Kagome a bit. But who wouldn't she just has that vibe. Unfortunately Kouga still has a job to do and Kagome's clearly too traumatized to find help until it's forced out of her by Sango. Please review lmk how I'm doing. Ask me questions if you're slightly confused okaaay? J bye for now 3


	4. Who Knows?

A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys! School started and it's senior year so it's been a heavy load of work so far with sciences -_-…. Anyway, I was in the middle of doing chemistry and I was soo bored. That's when I decided to start writing the next chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it!

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

His Touch

Chapter 4: Who Knows?

"Swear to me," Kagome whispered, voice shaking.

"What? You can't be serious, Kago-," Sango was saying before being cut off.

"SWEAR to me! Sango, please…" Kagome was demanding now. Sango tensed at her friends aggressiveness and then exhaled knowing there was no winning this argument. "Fine," was her only response.

The two best friends sobbed in each others arms until they fell asleep in them.

XXXX

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled jumping out of her bed. Scaring the shit out of Sango waking her up in the process. Kagome was wheezing. Her chest moving out and in to her body while Kagame tried to catch her breath. Mouth open, eyes wide, hands trembling, and breathing short gasps of air. Sango's never seen her best friend so frightened, she was in shock herself.

"Oh Kagome…" was all Sango could mutter as she wrapped her arms around her paralyzed friend.

She was the strongest person Sango's ever known. Kagome: the sweet girl that could melt a boy's heart with her smile. The kind girl who would go out of her own way to put someone else's needs before her own. So selfless and caring. Kagome has stood by Sango's side since elementary school, and has helped her through so many rough patches in her life. Sango felt sick to her stomach when Kagame poured her heart out not too long ago. Only then did she realize that their friendship has almost always been about Kagame helping Sango. Sang felt a wave of regret hit her like a tsunami. Kagome was a breathing angel in Sango's life. Everything was about making sure Sango was okay and happy, but not once was it ever about Kagame and her well being.

 _Not until today._

Sango was overwhelmed by her invisible actions. She felt disgusted at herself for taking this friendship for granted. She felt the need to throw up when she remembered realizing that Kagome had been absent from school after a week. During the first week of Kagome's absence Sango barely noticed, it completely went over her head. "She could've been dead the first day and I wouldn't have found out, or _cared_ to know until a week later!?" Sango thought to herself with tears filling up her eyes but refusing to let them fall. "I'm pathetic… Me. Crying? That's all I can do right now, cry? My best friend that I've taken for granted is broken and I AM the one who's crying?"

Her thought's were completely cut off after that when Kagome's hands were rising. One to cover half her face and the other to grab a tight hold on to a bunching of her hair. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly. Her breathing was still in short rigid breaths. Mouth still drooping from her jaw that she almost drooled. And eyes still as wide as they were before, if not, wider. Did she even blink through Sango's thoughts? Sango watched Kagome's dark grey figure intensively. Made a quick glance at Kagome's alarm clock to read _2:27 AM._ Then her head spun back to Kagome's bed so fast it could've broke her neck when she heard Kagome's scream pierce the deafening silence of the night.

Sango was watching in slow motion, paralyzed herself. She watched as Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut, feet kicking through her sheets like she was trying to escape restraints. By this time not only was everything in slow motion but Kagome's screams were mute too. The lights came on not too long after with a fully alert mother running in with a syringe in her hand, grandfather and younger brother following behind not too long after either. All of them with faces like ghouls: pale with eye bags darker than the night sky.

With the lights on, Sango's vision improved so her attention went back to her best friend screaming on the bed beside her; what a show.

All at once motion was back to it's original speed and Sango's ears came back to life as well when she put her attention back on Kagome. She, of course, was still screaming. Arms were flying in attempt to block her mothers and her legs still kicking through, or should I say _ripping_ through the bed sheets to shreds.

"Kagome, please stop this!" Kagome's mother cried out with tears streaming down her face. The sound of her mothers voice didn't affect her. In fact it just added to the nightmare she was having. making Kagome believe her mom was on her way (in her dream) to save her from her predators. Kagome was so vivid putting all of her strength to avoid her visionary rapist who was her mother in reality.

"Mama! Mama! Please help me!" cried Kagome and right then the screaming stopped due to the syringe that was now stabbed into Kagome's arm by force. She was asleep again.

"Ambien," Kagome's mother said breaking the silence. "It helps her go back to sleep after her aggressive sleep paralysis." The mother continued. "Funny they gave her that diagnosis… Saying she'd have sleep paralysis I mean. Because she theoretically should be paralyzed when she dreams like this, but evidently she's not so the doctors let us use ambient to drift her back to sleep. Waking someone up during sleep paralysis or even when they are sleep walking can be very dangerous."

Wait… That wasn't considered dangerous?

"My apologies Sango-chan, it seems her nightmares have subsided just yet," the mother said while stumbling back to the door she came through, "hopefully you can catch some more sleep now, good night." And like that she was gone. Leaving Sango still paralyzed and mute to what she has just witnessed.

XXXX

"So what did you find out?" Inuyasha asked in his normal pushy attitude.

"Nothing, because nothing's wrong with her," was all Sango could make out, it was barely a whisper too because it pained her to lie to her friends. However, never again would she betray her best friend who obviously needed her love, loyalty, and support now more than ever before.

"I can literally smell you lying to me, Sango," Inuyasha said now impatient. This retort made Sango's heart skip a beat in despair.

"Listen, if there was something Kagome is hiding," Sango began and noticed a certain hanyou's ears perk up to listen more attentively, "not that there is…" she continued. "Then she should be the one to tell you herself, I am not in the position to tell you her secrets."

"Meaning she is hiding something," Inuyasha replied ears dropping down like a dog's would at bad news.

"Meaning I can't and won't say anything until Kagome decides to tell you herself. This is bigger than any of us. Kagome is the strongest girl I've ever been blessed to meet. If you assholes interrogate her in the state that she's in now, I will personally seek your demise." Sango said to both Inuyasha and Miroku this time, who has yet to participate in this conversation.

Sango left in a humph after that statement and Inuyasha growled at the lack of information. His hands were in fists and his fangs were bare.

"I need to know what happened to her," Inuyasha finally said to his friend beside him.

"Of course, but now is not the time, Inuyasha. Not only am I scared that Sango might hurt us BAD if we force info out of Kagome, but I think she's right. What if what Kagome is going through is a really big deal? She's been missing for 6 months, this situation can not be taken lightly. When she's ready to tell us, she will. For now we should just be patient." Miroku replied with wise words.

Inuyasha's tense body loosened but his frustration didn't subside in the slightest.

"Miroku… Only you know how I really feel about her. I'd give anything to see her smile carefree like she used to. At the cafe it's all been a show and I know it. She's been hurt during these 6 months and I know it. No, I can _feel_ it," Inuyasha said with weary eyes.

"Inuyasha, you need to take it easy."

"HOW?" Inuyasha snapped, this made Miroku take a step back at his friend's response.

"How can I take it easy? I basically failed her because I couldn't protect her during these 6 months. I promised I would be there for her when I was 7 years old and I've done everything but that. How can you tell me to take it easy if you don't know what it's like to see the love of your life be so broken within the span of half a year?" Inuyasha had his claws bared at his friend while he spat out every word. Then he realized the fear in his best friends eyes, so he took a moment or two to calm himself before continuing, "Sorry." Was all he could say before taking off.

Leaving a poor monk in training by himself at the park. _"Oh Inuyasha, I'm going through that as we speak"_ Miroku thought to himself as he recalled how lost Sango was earlier when spreading the word of what she may or may not have found out about Kagome's situation.

 _Sango._

XXXX

When the phone rang, Kagome's mother picked it up.

"Hello?" Kagome's mom answered.

" _Hi, is Kagome there?"_ replied a young man on the other end of the line.

"Sure she is, can I ask who's calling?"

" _This is Kouga"_

The line was silent for a bit and he heard the mother call Kagome's name. There were footsteps and then the phone moved to a certain someone's ear.

"Hello?" Her voice came in calm but still a bit nervous.

" _Hey, remember me?"_ Kouga's voice came in flirtatiously.

"Hi Kouga!" Kagome's voice brightened up, not just a little but a lot. "What's up?"

" _Was wondering if you wanted to chill today around, let's say, maybe three?"_ Kagame checked the clock that was on the wall to the right of her to see that it read 1:56 PM.

"Sounds good. What are we doing and where are we meeting?"

" _Well we can meet at the coffee shop from before, hopefully you don't run off on me again."_ he let out a chuckle that left Kagome blushing and embarrassed as she remembered how she ran away.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that…" was all she could say.

" _Don't sweat it."_

"So what are we doing?" Kagome asked again.

" _Something worth while, you'll love it trust me. Kind of a surprise."_

"Hmm, not really into surprises," commented Kagome,"but sure see you at three."

" _See ya!"_

And the line was dead. Time did fly by fast though because before you know it, it was 2:45 PM and Kagome was out the door.

XXXX

Inuyasha was soaring, running through traffic, jumping from tree to near by tree, sprinting towards the Higurashi Shrine. When he got closer to the shrine he jumped on to the Sacred Tree of Ages and stopped right there to get a lungs full of air. _Kagome's not here_ he concluded. So he continued to sniff the air vigorously until he caught her scent once again, but mixed with someone else's… Oh. Hell. No.

XXXX

"Hey Kouga!" Kagome greeted cheerfully at the sight of her new wolf friend who was sitting on the bench by the coffee shop.

"Hey Kagome" replied Kouga as he took a look at what she was wearing. Light blue dress that twinned with her eyes made it down just below her knee. Long sleeved but the collar went down her neck line to show enough cleavage to be a tease. The simple dress hugged her torso to show her slim yet curvy figure and then it lay loosely on his hips to flow freely between her legs. Her long black hair was down just added more to her beauty and she wore creamy white platform sandals, it helped show off her beautifully shaped calves. Kouga felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks at the sight of her, so effortlessly beautiful. He quickly felt embarrassed when he looked at himself and saw he looked nearly homeless next to Kagome with his ripped jeans and plaid button up shirt.

"You look.. amazing" Kouga said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Wow thank you," replied Kagome, knowing he was sincere she blushed, "so uhh, what exactly were we going to do today?"

Kouga smirked. "Follow me."

A/N: I didn't get any review on my last chapter, so if you'd like a quicker update then give me 2 reviews on how it's going! Bye love ya.


	5. Calling the Shots

A/N: OMG I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the fic so far! I honestly didn't expect so many people to take a look at my writing and then be thoroughly happy with it and that makes me super happy as well! So here you are the new chapter… Just as a side note; I do read all of your reviews so this one really did stick out to me by Annalynn Roe. Kagome's character is a really hard one to portray in this story, she's been a victim for a long time but relating back to the original story she truly is a strong willed girl who tries to take care of herself and worry about others while still dealing with problems of her own. She's strong willed in this fic to getting back on track and pushing her past where it's supposed to be: in the past. Of course, she still has troubles doing so. If that makes sense and helps you get an idea on how psychologically strong she is. If you guys have any more questions that you'd like me to clarify please ask and REVIEW I love reading your opinions. Thanks again and happy reading!

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

His Touch

Chapter 5: Calling the Shots

"Follow me."

Kagome's smile wiped off her face in a flash and she didn't move from her very spot as she gripped her clutch even harder.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Kouga because he turned around and saw this poor young girl standing stiffly and mute.

"Come on Kagome-chan, I don't bite," said Kouga bringing a second smirk to his face.

Kagome was still yet to move, her mouth worked but no words could come out.

"I… I want to know what we're doing." Kagome finally said breaking the silence trying her hardest to keep her voice steady when a hard lump started to form in her throat.

"I just want you to have a little bit of fun like old times," Kouga said bringing a syringe to Kagome's view.

Her heart skipped a beat. She knew exactly what that was she's used it so many times before during…

Wait, no. This isn't right, she's clean now. The fact that Kouga said _like old times_ completely went over Kagome's head.

"I can't Kouga." Kagome said not even bothering to mimic a steady voice anymore because she gave into that lump in her throat and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her mind kept saying no but her body… Her body was literally begging.

Kouga looked at this lost soul standing in front of him. He's putting her through hell and he knows it.

"Relax Kagome…" he said approaching her with caution and arms open waiting to be filled with her embrace. "I'm going to do it with you." He finally concluded.

Her sobs stopped automatically when her eyes grew wider at his response. Remembering what he had said earlier.

" _Like old times…?"_ she finally said bringing her face up so her eyes can meet his.

"Exactly, like old times."

"What do you _mean_ like old times!?" Kagome was furious, how the fuck did this wolf prick know she's done this before.

"Kagome, don't look at me like that. You think I haven't shot up heroin before? I saw you the other day shaking and wearing a sweater, common withdrawal symptoms so I just assumed you'd like to do something like that again. And to make it worth while I'd do it with you because I've been through the clean stage before, and let me tell you… It sucks." Not all true but not all lies either. Kouga has done this before. Once. At a party and the high didn't last long because his demon blood diluted everything easily. But, getting high with this girl was **not** part of the deal he's made with Kikyo. But who cares, might as well enjoy the ride. He'll be sober way before she is so all should be fine. It would be a great excuse to get her kidnapped again too. "I was high! My judgement was clouded I obviously didn't know what I was doing!" Yeah, yeah! That would work. That would be his excuse if he ever got caught. Now all he had to do was convince her to do it with him.

Kagome's tense body loosened ever so slightly, but still very cautious of her surroundings. Her mind screamed and protested but her body was at it's limit. "Then let's go."

XXXX

This was the same alley she ran into with Kouga when running away from her friends not too long back. Kouga pulled out the syringe once again, removing his belt in the process to wrap around his arm. Kagome could hardly control herself when she felt a slight fever come to her forehead (another symptom to withdrawal). There it was, her escape drug that she's been using to numb her pain through the months she's been a prisoner. Right in front of her, so ready for the taking. She was probably hallucinating because when she laid eyes on the syringe she could hear tiny voices chanting "Use me! Use me!" She sat down with her back against the rigid and bumpy brick wall behind her. she wrapped her arms around herself and put her eyes down to rest of her knees. This is what her body was yearning for, so why did she feel sick to her stomach now that she's about to take it? The same feeling that you get when you find out your boyfriend cheated on you. That same feeling you get when the doctors tell you a family member is dying from cancer. That same gut wrenching feeling. That same stomach knotting in 5 different positions-type feeling. None-the-less it was her turn. And she took it. Or, should I say, it took her.

XXXX

Her breathing slowed exponentially. She moaned rolling her head back in pleasure of what is now pulsing in her veins. Kouga was in the same daze, but not as severe so he calmly took out a pack of cigarettes and lit it between his teeth. Letting out a deep exhale of smoke. Kagome's eyes were closed but her sense of smell worked just fine with the familiar scent of smoke filling her lungs. She asked for a drag.

They laid there for what seemed to be years but was obviously just a few minutes. That's what heroin does to you; it affects your judgement of time. She was illuminating. Every inch of her body was perfect. Kouga could hardly control himself when he started getting excited. So he didn't. In seconds he was on top of her, her almost lifeless body while the heroin coursing through her veins made her so paralyzed she could barely breathe, let alone reject Kouga. He was trailing soft affectionate kisses down the nape of her neck that led down to her breasts. Kagome grunted in protest shaking her head. She was so intoxicated for words; not in the good way. This was bad. This was _**really**_ bad. What did she get herself into. She's too kind and trusting for her own good and look where that led her to: being victim to a man again (instead of many).

His hand started to make its way up her left calf in the process. Knee. Thigh then hips. But that's as far as he went when he was thrown across the alley in extreme speed. His back hit the brick wall first quickly followed by his head giving him a very bad case of whiplash.

Kagome was confused when Kouga's presence was missing, so she dared to open her eyes. What she saw could've made her heart stop beating.

XXXX

"Where the fuck did this girl go.." Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off when he looked into the familiar alley way to his right. What he saw made his eyes go rimson red. This iris of his eyes blinking between brilliant blue and gold. The same blue started to make track marks on each side of his cheeks at the same time. Kouga was on top of a lifeless Kagome who grunted in protest with her lungs wheezing for air. When Kouga's hand was making its way up Kagome's leg; that's when Inuyasha snapped.

Shadows of silver and red was what could be found whenever Kagome tried to fix her gaze at Inuyasha. She had never seen him so furious and his demon speed was making it more difficult to really grasp what was going on.

"Inu…" Kagome said in an inaudible whisper. "Inuyasha…?" That was her first word throughout the entire high. Inuyasha snarled at the sound of his own name and look at who was saying it. Fear was written all over Kagome's eyes when she saw what he really looked like. His demon blood consumed him entirely. His face scarier than it's ever been before and it had the words _anger_ and _revenge_ written all over it. Blood of the wolf boy covered Inuyasha's claws. When Inuyasha's eyes met Kagome's time stopped. His bright blue eyes transferred back to gold his cheeks were back to his original skin colour but his vitreous gel stayed blood red.

"Kagome?" he said finally said with pain written all over his eyes. Ears dropping down to reflect his emotions.

"Inuyasha…" she continued, "please, stop." Kagome was having a hard time breathing evidentky since she had to take a brake between her words to inhale a lungs full of air.

The injured wolf boy stirred beneath Inuyasha. Which made him growl even more due to the fact that the bastard wasn't dead. He didn't deny Kagome his attention though. Inuyasha forgot about the wolf so he could pick up Kagome bridal style to get her some help on his way back to his house. She was quickly asleep in his arms.

XXXX

She woke up screaming, as per usual. Gasping for air while she looked around the room realizing it was not hers, she gripped the bed sheets tighter. She was sweating, **uncontrollably.** She felt sick and cold and she was shaking. _Because of the heroin or because I don't know where I am?_ Was what Kagome thought. Most likely she was shaking for both reasons then a familiar silver haired boy walked into the room with sad eyes that met her terrified ones.

"Glad to see you're awake," he said.

A/N: there ya go! On another note: I got a new computer and it keeps autocorrecting "Kagome" to "Kagame" and I don't know how to fix it so I try to catch it before I post it. But when reading my past chapter I realized I missed a whole bunch -_-. MY APOLOGIES! Also Kouga's name is being autocorrected to Kluge..? But I think I got rid of those.

BTW AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE END OF THIS WEEK 5+ AND A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE HERE TOMORROW!


	6. What's a Home?

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, it still baffles me that people take their time to read my story. It makes me so happy that I might even start up a new story after this one. I kind of have an idea of what I want it to be about, but first let me hear your thoughts and let me know if you'd like me to write a story you'd like to hear! And as promised, here's the latest chapter. Cheers!

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

His Touch

Chapter 6: What's a Home?

"Glad to see you're awake," said Inuyasha.

"Where am I?" muttered Kagome, fury is the only word to explain how she spoke.

"My house," Inuyasha said. He was about to speak again but Kagome beat him to it.

"Why?" she spat. Now fury was the word to explain the way her face looked, breathing with fire.

"I was hoping you'd answer that for me… Why were you there with the wolf shit? Why were you taking dru-" he was cut off again.

"I mean why aren't I HOME Inuyasha!?" Kagome said standing up with all of her strength. She was still worn out by the abuse from last night, either way, her anger boosted her energy now more than ever.

"Kagome, relax" Inuyasha said rushing towards her implying she should lay down again.

"Don't you FUCKING touch me!" she howled. This took Inuyasha by surprise so he took a step back. Did Kagome just swear? Kagome wasn't the type to use a dirty mouth, in fact she hated it when Inuyasha would talk like that, yet, here she is now talking the same language he was so fluent in.

But Kagome didn't just swear. She was swearing at him, furious. _What the fuck? When did she become like this? Who did this to her?_

"Kagome please I-" and Inuyasha was cut off again.

"Tell your mom to take me home." Kagome said.

"Okay, I'll grab my car keys," Inuyasha said turning to exit through the door he entered not too long ago.

"Are you fucking **deaf** Inuyasha!? I told you to get your mother!" Kagome retorted. With his back still facing her it wasn't hard to know how he was feeling. So incredibly sad. His ears drooped at the sound of her malicious voice and that she didn't want to ride with him but with his mother.

"As you wish," he finally said before actually leaving. This isn't going to be last you see of him though because he is officially set to find out what Kagome has been doing the past half a year and why she'd hiding it. To find out if anyone or thing was hurting her. And if there was, he'd be there to fight her demons for or with her, ripping them to shred with the biggest grin on his face knowing he's done good to avenger her.

Kagome's never treated Inuyasha badly, today was the first day. Inuyasha knew it in his mind, body, and soul that someone has mistreated her otherwise there is no way she'd ever treat her "best male friend" like this. _This really is as serious as Sango explained._ No matter what though he was going to get to the bottom of Kagome's predator. Nothing is going to stop him.

XXXX

On the ride home Kagome didn't say a word to Izayoi. Which was very odd because they were almost as close as she and Sango were. Kagome loved to talk to Inuyasha's mother because they've always been close. What was even stranger was that she preferred Izayoi's presence over Inuyasha's. As far as she's concerned Inuyasha helped Kagome get help before nearly died overdosing last night. Yet she still avoids him. Kagome cut Izayoi's thoughts when she saw her crying on the passenger seat beside her.

"Kagome?" she asked.

"I'm so stupid…" was all Kagome could say through her sobs as she wrapped her arms around herself seeking comfort in her own embrace.

"What's that, sweetheart? Don't say such things about yourself… What's the matter?" The sound of Izayoi's voice made Kagome break down even more due to her kind and worried tone that was proven to be sincere. izayoi slowed down trying to spot a good place to park. When she finally spotted the perfect place to park, she took it. It was right beside a Starbucks. Hmmmm sit in the parking lot or drive through? Let's stick with the parking lot idea because Kagome's cries haven't died down just yet. But when they do, Izayoi's going to get a nice non-fat caramel mocha latte.

"Come on baby girl, don't cry… Just tell me what happened," Izayoi said wrapping a comforting arm around a fragile Kagome. Kagome flinched and her body tensed at Izayoi's movement.

Now, something was _very_ wrong. Kagome's never avoided anyones embrace before, let alone Izayoi's. Izayoi drew her arm back and watched Kagome with a new face of worry. Her eyes burning holes in Kagome's cheeks as she stared her down with those worried eyes.

"I.. I… I'm _so_ stupid," Kagome muttered again between her sobs and gasps for air after crying so long. "Can I" _sob_ "just go" _sob_ "home?"

Izayoi didn't protest, she started the car once again. That latte can wait, first she needed to get this unstable girl home. Kagome's never let any of her problems get the better of her so what she's going through right now was evidently serious. And it's something Kagome's family should help her in, Izayoi just didn't see how her involvement would benefit seeing as she wasn't family. They arrived at the shrine.

"Thank you," Kagome said with tears streaming down her eyes still, at least her sobs subsided.

"Anytime," was Izayoi's response. Kagome opened the door and left the car seat, after she closed it she speed walked up the stairs and into her home. She tried her best not to seem desperate and sprint into it. Izayoi stared at the girl and watched as she made her way up the shrine steps, and hopefully safely into the house; now that she was out of her sight.

Kagome's world was colourless, grey and had the life sucked out of it after the car ride. She knew nothing would ever be the same. Putting on her best smile she walked into her house. She might as well have died when her family tackled her and trampled her with questions of her disappearance last night. They all loosened when she said Inuyasha's house and that she apologized for not contacting them before hand. She obviously wasn't going to mention the _heroin_ part of last night.

Kagome skipped breakfast (due to sleeping in at Inuyasha's), lunch and dinner that day. She didn't have an appetite. Her world was so grey around her; there was no life or colour in anything she saw anymore. It reminded her of the basement she was trapped in for months. So grey and cold. How ironic that the place she's supposed to feel so safe in, the place with the most colour can turn into her worst nightmare. She took this lightly, her depression has gotten to such a state that she didn't give a crap about anything anymore. She, herself was lifeless. She would rather be dead.

She flopped on her bed with a groan. She took 2 'happy' pills for her depression, but she obviously needed a new prescription because these were not helping her at all. The alarm clock read 10:10 PM so in Kagome's grey state she decided it was time for sleep. She didn't even notice a certain silver haired hanyou staring through her window as he sat on the Sacred Tree just outside of her room.

XXXX

Inuyasha had an itch that needed to be scratched. He remembered what his mother told him when she got home from Kagomes. "Inuyasha, she's in pain. Just give her some space. Hopefully, after a while, she'll be willing to open up to you." said Izayoi. She later on explained how Kagome was cursing herself as she cried uncontrollably in her car. This made Inuyasha's heart squeeze. " _This is serious and I need to know what's going on. Fuck this. I'm going to see her, she has to tell me."_ With that thought on Inuyasha's head he was gone in a flash. That's how he made it here: sitting on his favourite tree with his love on the other side of that window getting ready for bed with a dead expression. Why is he so hesitant now? Didn't he want to know what's happening? " _She's getting ready for bed… I can't just waltz in there now."_ Why not? He's always done that before. He's starting to repeat Kagome's privacy and need for solidarity more now. " _I'll wait 'till she's in a deep sleep before going in for clues,"_ he concluded. Although it pained him to sneak around her room without her permission, he thought it would be better that way instead of meeting her face to face after the incident earlier that day. She's just not ready for another body to ask her what's wrong, so instead he's going to find out.

It was fairly easy, because when she was finally fast asleep he made his way into her room. He was engulfed in her rich scent that was everywhere and on everything in the room. He felt intoxicated himself with her sweet scent, and then focused his attention to why he was in the room in the first place: _clues._

Trying not to knock anything over or make any loud noises he creeped and crawled around the room picking up objects here and there to inspect them.

" _This is stupid,"_ he thought to himself, _"the fuck am I going to possibly find here?_ " that's when he spoted a book on her miniature book shelf that stood out more than the other books did. Because it was in a brown leather hardback cover, unlike the other books that had synthetic, colourful, paperback cover. more Importantly the title read _Dear Diary._

 _ **Jack pot.**_

A/N: I know you guys are probably dying to know what Kagome's been through so the next chapter are her diary entries in her own words of the tortures she's experienced. Kind of a short chapter today I know please don't shoot me! I had to make it short cause I have a chemistry quiz tomorrow so I gotta focus on that. But anyway I promised you a chapter so here it is! Thanks for the tips on the autocorrect guys! It helped a lot and I got all the typos fixed. I know 100% that I won't be able to update tomorrow. Soonest will be Thursday. So if you want a chapter by Thursday please review! And answer my question from my first authors note in this chapter. 5+ reviews and it'll be Thursday, anything less you'll see me back on Saturday. See ya, kisses!


	7. Dear Diary

A/N: I'd like to start by saying I'm so sorry about not updating. My school work is a pile taller than mountains… I finally have most of my stuff handed in and tests are done as well so here I am using my spare time to write this next chapter. Remember to review, thanks!

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

His Touch

Chapter 7: Dear Diary

" _I shouldn't even be reading this",_ Inuyasha thought as he opened the first page. Taking a final look at the girl sleeping in the bed next to him he came to a decision. " _Fuck that, I need to know."_

And so he began reading.

XXXX

Well it's a bit past midnight and all he got throughout the two hour reading session was gossip between Kagome's elementary school friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. That she had the biggest crush on Hojo back during freshman year, which, not going to lie, infuriated Inuyasha to the point where he let off a harsh but low growl. He had to catch himself clapping a hand over his mouth since his growl sounded so deathly loud during the middle of the night. Glancing over at Kagome's bed he was relieved to see she was still sound asleep, so he continued.

Now _this_ is getting interesting… It's sophomore year and Inuyasha had just transferred schools and is currently going to Shikon High with Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today marked the first day of grade 10. It was going well at first, not going to lie, but there is this jerk in all of my classes! Him being new here, I tried to be nice and attempt conversation to spark a friendship or something… But he is such a block head it hurts!_

 _I say hi to the guy and do you know what his first words to me were? "Back off, wench." I was so appalled it was probably written all over my face too cause he was smirking at my reaction. So that marks my first argument with anyone in a long time._

" _What did you just call me?" I asked with anger._

" _You heard me, bitch." Was his reply. And, knowing me, you probably have idea how this story ends: a war of screams and come backs._

Reading this gave Inuyasha flash backs that he smirked to himself remembering that day ever so clearly.

 _Of course I won._

HOLD THE FUCK UP, NO SHE DIDN'T.

Inuyasha had to hold himself back another growl because his smirk has disappeared in a flash at that sentence. He's going to have a little talk with this girl when she finally wakes up.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a few weeks since I last wrote… sorry! So much homework, you know? Anyway, remember that jerk from before? His name is Inuyasha. Pretty cool ,right? Forgot to mention that he has the cutest dog ears! I am just dying to touch them, but that might be weird huh? LOL. Well, as it turns out, he is pretty cool himself. He started hanging out with this guy named Miroku who seems to have the biggest crush on my best friend Sango. So we started hanging all together. Don't get me wrong he's still an a-hole but I've only started talking to the guy so maybe there is some hope for a nice relationship with the new kid._

It's 5:00 AM so Inuyasha had better get to the real reason why he's snooping through her past soon.

As he flipped through a couple of pages he reached a certain page that had a faint salty scent to it. Tears? So he stopped to read it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Oh God, I'm a mess. And to think I actually like him! He makes me feel so bad about myself calling me all these names. Doesn't he know that I hate it? Doesn't he know how much they hurt especially because I love him so much?_

Kay, who the fuck is this dude calling her names and making her cry like this? And, did he read that right? She loves him!? Better not be the Hobo fucker.

 _Sorry, that's a hyperbole. I don't think I'm actually in love with him but I do care a lot for the guy. But he keeps pushing me away and calling me a bitch._

This sounds familiar…

 _Inuyasha can make me so mad sometimes and I can't control my emotions anymore because his words hurt. To think I actually fell for the jerk…_

She was talking about him. He made her shed tears that day and he didn't even know it. His heart ached. His heart cried. His heart broke. He was the cause of her pain. And he was so stupid to not realize that she fucking loved him too.

 _I should just get over him. Hojo seems to be interested in me now and is asking me to go on a movie date tomorrow. Should I accept?_

Fuck no!

 _I guess so… He was my first real rush after all. Maybe we could actually date this time!_

 _Well, I'm back from that nightmare called a 'date'. He took me to see a documentary that was God knows how many hours long. I kept falling asleep on him I felt awful! Overall, it turns out dating isn't really my thing. Or at least, it shouldn't be with Hojo._

Thank the merciful heavens for that.

 _I am feeling a lot better about the Inuyasha situation though. I guess friendship is just fine for us, seeing as I wouldn't be a suitable partner for anyone anyway._

Wrong. She is perfect. She deserves someone better than Inuyasha.

 _He deserves someone better than me. Someone who can actually swear like he can._

Inuyasha was absolutely dumbfounded at how oblivious she is, her innocence is what captured him. Her kindness. Her acceptance. Her being herself and not a poser. She was doing everything right. She can't criticize herself like this. So when she wakes up he's going to tell her how much he cares for her too. How important she is and valuable. How much he loves her and hopefully her feelings for him haven't changed that much either.

He was about to continue reading when the diary jumped from the middle of junior year to the summer before senior year. About time he got to the first clue. She really had been missing, hence the jump in the date. After reading this diary it's as if she doesn't go a few days without writing something. It's almost 6 in the morning now and the sun is just creeping out of the horizon by Kagome's bedroom window and Inuyasha was surprisingly not the least bit fatigued. He can't give up now. Because now, was the real read.

A/N: Aw I'm so mean… Sorry guys but I can't update until probably this Saturday when everything dies down with all of my assignments out of the way for good and with work on my back I feel like I have no time for any of this anymore! :( I won't give up though! I love it when you guys read my stuff. This was more of a filler in chapter to ease you in to the kind if relationship Inuyasha had with Kagome before they became best friends etc etc. Just more characterization and such. But the next chapter is promised to be the dreaded experience Kagome went through. Dear Diary chapters will most likely be divided into three parts. Well that's all for now! Bye guys love you and don't forget to review!


	8. Dear Diary Part 2

A/N: As promised this is the latest chapter!

 **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

His Touch

Chapter 8: Dear Diary Part 2

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a while, eh? About a good 4 and a half months… I don't know where to start. So I'll start on how I feel. I feel empty, lifeless and completely alone. Depression is hitting me like a bus and I know I'll probably be medicate for it. I never really believed in 'happy pills' but now that I'm experiencing the effects of this illness I understand. I'm at a rehabilitation centre getting clean and therapy after the 4.5 months of human trafficking I went through._

Inuyasha's heart stopped beating for about a few seconds at that line. He probably forgot how to breathe too. Nonetheless he continued reading.

 _I'm not allowed to see family just yet. But they did leave me with my diary telling me that it would be healthy to write about my past to, you know, let it go. This isn't something I will ever forget though. I probably will never let it go. I do know, though, that I will have to if I want to get better. It all started on a raining day, I was walking towards the coffee shop on main street that I usually visit with friends… I had no idea people were watching me for when I was about to walk into the abandoned shop I heard many foot steps behind me. To be clear though, the shop wasn't abandoned, it was just lacking people and it was always my favourite to go into the coffee shop with no line. I was wondering why would there be people heading towards the coffee shop during this miserable weather since I'm usually the only one to go in at such a time. As soon as I turned around a syringe was jammed into my neck and everything went black._

Inuyasha let out that breath he'd been holding onto for God knows how long.

 _I woke up in what felt like a cage but everything was pitch dark I didn't know where I was. I was also very drowsy so I kept drifting between sleep and wake. I fully woke up again to know that I really was in a cage with shackles on my wrists restraining me to the floor of it. I tried to adjust my vision but there was no luck. Then the smell hit me… like something rotting. Listening to my surroundings I figured that I was in a truck. I was shaking… I remember this so clearly that it makes me want to throw up… I was shaking of fear and shivering in cold because I was stripped naked. I started to whimper and call for help at the same time trying to conceal my body as best as I could. Someone heard me because the truck stopped. The back door was whipped open and the light hit my eyes blinding me. "Shut the fuck up" said the first man as he shook the cage I was in which just caused me to sob harder. He unlocked the cage and struck me across the face causing me to drift back to oblivion once again._

Inuyasha was reading every line as fast as he could like his life depended on it.

 _I woke up again with my hands above my head. I started to breathe heavily. I thought twice this time about screaming so I wiggled and squirmed to find out my wrists were in hand cuffs strapped to the bed stand behind me. I took a good look around to get an idea on where I was. I was on a dull, old bed with grey concrete walls surrounding me with no windows… I assumed I was in a basement with one lightbulb that continuously flickered only showing a dim light and then a new smell hit my nose so I started coughing at the disgusting flavour the air took. A heavy, musty, sweaty taste the air had I thought I might throw up. There were other beds in the room, same look as mine but they were vacant. I curled my legs up towards my torso to keep me warm but mostly to give me some sort of protecting from anyone who was watching. I knew I wasn't the only one in the room and it scared me to hell that I couldn't see said watcher. It wasn't long until my shoulders started cramping at the uncomfortable position they were in. Knowing I wasn't going to be set free from these any time soon I used my arms to pull myself up the bed into a sitting position so my shoulders can rest a bit. Half way into pulling myself off I forgot about how naked my back was for when it touched the freezing metal of a bed stand I jumped. It was a pathetic jump because it didn't go anywhere. It did wake me up though. "You're awake I see" was the first voice I heard, another woman's. I knew there was someone else here. I asked who they were and what they wanted. "Don't bother asking me those questions… I'm as much as a prisoner as you are" was her response. I didn't understand at the time, I understand now. I saw her eventually when the light flickered again showing her presence across the room. In the same looking bed. In the same position as i was in. In the same wardrobe of nothing. When the light fixed itself again I looked at her tiny, bony figure. Full of scratches, scars, bruises… Her skin was so pale. She looked like death itself._

 _I was so worried I was going to look the same. Everything about the room I was in screamed hopelessness. I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't know that my future physical appearance would the least of my problems._

 _That night it was so weird I dreamt of a silver haired child about 7 years of age telling me he'd protect me forever. I can't quite put my finger on it but I know I know him from somewhere… Like the dream happened in real life or something. That thought kind of helped me through the first day but it faded sooner than I would've liked because the first day was no warm welcoming. It was straight to business._

 _Men of all sizes about 30+ years or so flooded the room. I didn't think claustrophobia was a thing until then because I was experiencing it fully. This room was oh so tiny I couldn't imagine how everyone fit in. I heard murmurs here and there. "You got a new one I see." "Look at her, she must be lively." "Dibs." "Wonder if she's a good ride." "Hope this is worth my money." "I can't wait." All eyes were on me and I couldn't breathe. I bet there was no colour on my face due to the fear. Tears started to blur my vision and free falling down my cheeks. I turned away when I heard the abruption of laughter. A strong ashy hand took hold of my chin and forced it to the direction of its owner so I'd meet said person face on. He was tubby, fully grown beer belly he had. Face was equally as round with brown eyes. Uneven scruff of a beard around his chin to meet up with his side burns. No moustache. His fedora hid his hair and he was wearing a grey checkered dress shirt tucked into his dark brown dress pants along with suspenders. "Lovely, yes, she's lovely." He whispered centimetres away from my face. The sickening smell of cigarette smoke seeping through his breath at every word he spoke made me sick. Let alone it ruined my appetite seeing as I haven't eaten in probably a day or so. He threw my face back and my body followed crashing down onto the creaking mattress. He started to remove his belt. I started to kick and scream. "This one is lively ain't she." said the fedora man. His hand went down on my throat causing me to shut up, more than that I could't breathe. His face went to mine and he started to trail kisses from my nose to my neck and back up to my ear so I could hear him whisper "I like them feisty, keeps shit interesting." He took that belt and made it serve me as a gag. I don't need to tell you, Diary, what happened next. You already know. When he was done three more men took me._

 _If the men didn't like how I was treating them, they'd flip me over and whip me, which explains the marks on my back._

 _If the men didn't like me feisty, they'd shoot me up with heroin. Don't get me wrong; I hated being there and how they would treat me. But if I had to choose a way, I'd choose being drugged. You can't feel anything and you felt like you were reaching a heaven. They'd even let me out of my handcuffs if I was high. I can't really do much, even if I wanted to run away I couldn't in that state and after being there for a month or so I gave up on any escape plan. In that high state they'd let me 'chill' with them and have a cigarette or two, those are the best days of my capture. A regular customer was the fedora man. He'd always ask for me and he was always treated me the worst. "The best thing about sex trafficking is no one cares how you're treated," he'd tell me, taunting me, "I could kill you right now, you know? And no one will give a fucking shit about it because they'll replace you. And you… Will cease to exist. Your family will give up on finding you eventually, poor them, but most importantly, you'll die knowing you have no rights anymore. Amazing isn't it?" I won't ever forget those words. Physical torture from him and everyone around me was enough. But this, psychological abuse, I couldn't take it. I really wanted to die. Of course my stubbornness told me that if I did die Mr. Fedora man would win this war. So I continued to breathe. I continued to exist._

 _I believe about 4 months in the girl across from me and I became fairly close friends. Her name was Kyra. She died. It was the worst feeling in the world to wake up at night and look over to your new friend in such a time and see that her already dead appearance is not breathing. Not moving. I'd yell her name so many times and cry to her to wake up. Eventually the head girl came in and said she's passed from pneumonia. This head girl always covered her face with a cat mask. Her figure was about the same as mine an her hair was long, straight and black. Her voice was always ice cold. People referred to her as Lady Kikyo. But if she is the brains behind this I don't believe she deserves the title "Lady". Let alone a name at all. I just call her head. "Well, duh! If you'd cloth us or turn on some heat in this hell hole maybe she wouldn't have died here, bitch!" Is what I said to her comment through my sobs. She slowly walked to my side of the bed and slapped me across my already abused face. "Know your place before calling someone a bitch." With that she was gone. I looked over to Kyra's now vacant bed. And hated myself for wishing she was still here._

 _She was in peace now. I couldn't dare wish her back to this hell even through my selfishness. So I silently prayed to her, promising I'd get out of here for us._

7:30 AM read Kagome's clock. What time was her alarm set for? That didn't matter because Inuyasha was way into this. Every word he read was almost unbelievable. Little Kagome went through all of this and more. Here she was pretending everything is fine. Or trying to pretend at least. What the fuck. How could Inuyasha have missed this? More importantly… How is Inuyasha going to help fix this.

A/N: Review please! Remember there is still one more part to Dear Diary Chapters. Next one will probably be the longest. I tried to be descriptive hopefully it advanced your view into the story. Cheers, love ya!


	9. Dear Diary Part 3

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

His Touch

Chapter 9: Dear Diary Part 3

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Because Kyra died, business was slow. But, it was also a lot harder on me seeing as I'm the only one available. I decided that Saturday was the best day to get my escape plan in action. You see, because no one comes in on Saturdays! They stay at home with their families. I found it disgusting how even fedora man could have a family and keep this sick side away from them. I don't know what would be worse… Him keeping away his hobby from his wife and kids or, if they're as sick as he is, them supporting him. Nonetheless, because it's a Saturday they don't leave me in cuffs. Being here for 4.5 months they've already trusted me enough to not be stupid and escape. Well, I was stupid enough then, but I guess desperate would be a better word. Saturday came too slow. I was way to eager to burst through the doors and flee. No one ever stood guard on Saturday's, instead, they just locked all doors. Recalling a conversation I had with Kyra once, she mentioned she has tried to escape once via bobby pin. After that they confiscated all bobby pins in hopes of no more escaping. That would be the case if Kyra didn't hide one under her mattress. Bless that girl, even in death she is helping me. I bet Lady Kikyo and fedora man are furious to find out I'm not there anymore. I hope they don't have business. I hope they rot in hell. Even though I honestly mean it I can't help but feel a twinge of guiltiness for wishing hell upon them… I can't believe this has changed me to the point of feeling hate. But they deserve it, and yet, I can't bring myself to curse them. When I finally left it hadn't occurred to me that I still wasn't wearing any clothes. 4.5 months in that basement and they never had the decency to provide me with at least a drape to cover my modesty. They were generous enough to let me bathe, but that was the extent to their kindness. Seeing the light of the sun nearly blinded me! Being locked in that dim witted basement made me loose all sense of sight outside of it. Everything looked so foreign. There were so many colours, nothing had the slightest twinge of grey. I couldn't absorb it all at once because as soon as my eyes adjusted adrenaline kicked in and I started to run. I don't know where and I don't know for how long but I didn't stop running until everything went black. To end my journey, I was found about an hour later naked and bruised and lying in a field somewhere and they brought me here, where I've been receiving help ever since, Midoriko's Rehab for Troubled Youths._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I met a young boy. His name is Shippo. He's here to deal with depression and anxiety over the loss of his parents due to the mischievous demon brothers, Hiten and Manten. They have yet to catch them and that left Shippo all alone here to recover and then later be out into an orphanage. I felt so bad for the kid so I always stuck close to him. We became so close until today.. They concluded that he was "cured" from his mental illnesses and he was put into an orphanage. I was so fond of my fox demon friend. He showed me his cool fox magic that was actually fairly impressive for his age! What do the doctors know anyway… It's not as easy as 1, 2, 3 to get cured from depression. I'll be living with it for a long time._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been 6 months since I have been missing and today is my official release date back to my shrine. I had a quick therapy session and blah blah blah about how I need to go back to my regular routine. My life will never be ordinary anymore. I'll have to live with this burden of my past on my shoulders for the rest of my life. That didn't matter to me right now though because I swear, if I have to stay in this hospital for one more day I'm officially going to lose it. They gave me ambient to stay asleep (due to my sleep paralysis) and prescribed it to me for my mothers use if I may need it. And of course I have my happy pills, But worst of all, during my violent outbursts they would cuff me to my bed and inject said ambient so their problem will go away. My problem never did though. Did they fucking know what that meant to me? To be put through the restraints and the high in a place where I'm supposed to seek hope and recovery. No, thank you. Of course I'm going to fake recovery. ANYTHING to get out of here ASAP! Finally, I was._

 _Hey! Back again! First day wasn't so bad actually. Well I lied. It was about as bad as they can get. I wanted ice cream on the way back so I passed by the same street I was captured in. I need to face my fears and to fix the past I need new happy memories to replace them? Does that make sense? Anyway I got myself strawberry ice cream and I met a nice guy, Kouga. He's a wolf demon and such a gentle man. I made it home and my family tackled me with love and tears and of course I returned the same._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So last night of course I had my nigh terrors but my family helped me get through it very well. They didn't tell me to get over it or to go back to sleep like the doctors would. Instead they coped with me. My real recovery won't be by myself and that makes me that much more hopeful. With all that courage I decided to call up Kouga. Did I mention he gave me his number? This is very exciting I haven't had a date in… Well Hojo doesn't count as a date. And Inuyasha…_

9:00 AM read the alarm clock when it rang in Inuyasha's ears like a metal concert. Loud and hard and nonstop and it leaves you feeling deaf. This is bad. Really bad! Kagome can't catch him reading her diary like this. What will he say? "Oh ya, I came in last night around midnight or so to figure out what happened to you when you were away. Hope you don't mind?" Fuck no. He can't leave the book here either, he'll lose track on where he left off. On top of that she just mentioned his name. Kagome started to stir. Out the window it is. He'd make it to the library to finish the read. When at a that silent place of study he was able to relax and start reading again. He is very close to present time in her diary. Although, now that he learned what has happened to Kagome shouldn't he leave the rest of her diary alone? Nope, not a chance. He needs to know what kid of relationship Kagome was getting herself into with Kouga and what she was about to say about Inuyasha as well.

 _And Inuyasha was a long time ago. I bet cause I've been missing he's probably with some girl by now. I should move on too. We have a date for ice cream tomorrow. He kind of sketched me out at first, I thought he might've known what had happened to me! Turns out he's just a normal teenager who knows that girls have boy troubles I guess. I wish that were the case._

Inuyasha let out a loud and triumphant "HA!" He totally knew there was something wrong with Kouga. But then his heart sank to his stomach when he remembered that Kagome was trying to move on from him to Kouga. He read on.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I was late for my date! No one bothered to wake me up… What made matters worse is that Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were at main street that time too! I made Kouga run away with me. Which was a bad move on my part because seeing as I'm with-drawling from heroin still, I was cold that day. After the run, however, I could feel the real summer heat. Well I got busted anyway,_

Damn right she was, no one could fool his nose. He'd follow her scent to the ends of the earth.

 _and they wanted me to explain why I've been missing. God, how embarrassing… I'm on a date with Kouga, someone who knew nothing about me, the perfect opportunity to have a fresh start, and they bring up the fact that I was missing. I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to believe I went through all of this. I want to be normal… It took very muscle in my body to keep me from crying and all the will in the world too. I came up with the foreign exchange thing when I was with Kouga earlier so I went along with that. Figures Sango would see right through my lies. What hurt me the most though was Inuyasha was avoiding all eye contact with me. I guess he really did move on, or he's pissed and he's giving me the cold shoulder… I don't deserve that! Or it was cause Kouga's arm was around me._

Wow, really? You don't say…

 _Kouga was growing impatient, I guess he isn't very fond of my friends. Too bad for him, he doesn't know ow great they are. I told Sango to come over tonight and hopefully I could come up with a better lie when she comes over. She's my closest friend but I don't need her to be dragged into my troubles. Kouga wanted to leave so he aimed for my wrists. Or at least i thought he was… Anyway, I'm pathetic okay. I ran away._

 _Sango came early and she caught me crying… I didn't even have time to make up a new story because she was here early so I just told her everything there was so know. She's my best friend. I can trust her. I need to believe that the world is still good enough for me to trust someone. She did tell me she would keep it to herself, I'm grateful._

 _I do feel bad though… She saw me during my sleep paralysis moments last night. I wish I could control my dreams, so I can at least be happy at some time in my life but nope. Not only is my life a living nightmare, but my dreams are only nightmares too. I don't need to explain what happened that night. you already know how it goes._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Kouga called me again. turns out he completely forgives me for running off on him! that;s great so now we can have a do-over. "Something worth while" is what was planned today. How terrifying. I tend to like to know what my plans are considering what's happened. No more surprises. But, I can't show him my pathetic side. He just met me! Wish me luck diary because here comes date round 2!_

The upcoming entry is Kagome's last. That means we're at the present now.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Why am I making this entry? Actually, better question: why was I so stupid to believe there were good people left in the world? Or why am I just an idiot in general? why whY wHY WHY!? I'm weak. I gave into my desires and got high with Kouga. I know I've used this word a lot but now it's time to use it to it's fullest potential. I. Am. Pathetic. How could I give in so easily? How could I have been so weak? And I thought Kouga was different too! He's just as disgusting as everyman I've recently known. He doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself and will take advantage of any girl who was as helpless as I was. Luckily Inuyasha helped me out of it (if I remember correctly), everything was black after that. I woke up screaming and I looked at my surroundings, I was in a new room. It was nice and huge and white and had a beautiful crystal chandelier at the centre of the ceiling. But then my vision started to deceive me. I saw concrete walls and that rusty, dim light. Instead of the beautiful silk bed I was in I saw the old and tattered one in my old room. Ha… I just called it my old room. It doesn't even belong to me and I would never wish it to anyway. My heart was racing at first I couldn't believe I was going through the same scenario as before. My vision cleared and Inuyasha walked in. I asked where I was. Why i wasn't home. All these memories on the first day of my capture was overwhelming I don't give a shit as to what explanation he has to bring me to his home but the question was why not my home? I can't trust him either. I don't know what he's done to me during my sleep so I told him I'd ride with his mom. I'd prefer female company anyway. I feel bad for falsely assuming Inuyasha would take advantage of me. But honestly… anything could happen. I'm oblivious and stupid. It happened with Kouga. I won't let it happen again. I broke down in the car ride here. And now, Diary, this is my last entry. I've learned this past 6 months that life is unfair. It sucks. It hurts. I won't be broken again. I won't let anything happen to me again. Tomorrow when I wake up at 9, it'll all be over. To whoever finds this Diary and reads it, I'll be long gone by 10am. I'm sorry. I cant take it anymore. I thought I could, but I can't and that's a fact. I can't keep getting fooled and continue to believe there is good in the world. I can't continue to be blind and continue to think that bad things only happen on TV. I can't continue to breathe if every inhale is toxic and makes me feel life I'm rotting. I can't. I can't, and I'm sorry._

That was it. That was all of it. Inuyasha was shocked stiff. Does he dare look at the clock?

A/N: Cliff hanger? Lmao slight one, right! Anyway background story on how I was able to complete this chapter… I didn't feel like studying biology! That's about it. after some Critical thinking for English I got the will to finish this chapter for you guys. Please review, I love to know your thoughts on my progress! Cheers :) Also keep in mind that I wrote this from 11-1:30 AM there may be a lot of typos but hopefully you'll get through them. I was looking at the old chapters and I'm like ew my grammar is awful! SO SORRY! I'll try to revise more but I need sleep now.

AbiTaisho: No sabia que alguien que hablaba español estaba leyendo mi historia! Estupendo, me alegro! Y sí, lo voy a continuar. Hasta luego!


	10. Is It Over?

A/N: AH! I'm actually so happy I got great feedback and also very surprised that I have a couple of Spanish readers! I am Chilean, and fluent in both Spanish and English, so it warms my heart to see that my story is being read by my hispanic family :'). I have an old email that I would like to share with you guys:  13 . Feel free to email me for more feedback or to get my ass back on writing (BE NICE PLEASE I'VE SEEN MANY PEOPLE GET HATE THROUGH EMAIL AND I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO ME EITHER WHICH IS WHY THIS ISN'T MY CURRENT PERSONAL EMAIL). Enjoy the new chapter :).

His Touch

Chapter 10: Is It Over?

9:00 AM was the set time. Kagome groaned. Why did she set up such an early alarm when it was still summer? Oh ya… She got out of bed. Her facial expression was the perfect representation on how she was feeling that morning: exhausted, both mentally and physically. She dragged to her closet and pulled up her nicest, tight, black dress. _If I'm going out, I'm going out in style._ Considering it was summer no one was up yet. She took this opportunity to go to the basement where the cellar is kept. _Hmm, vodka or red wine?_ Red wine is classy but had a yucky better taste, definitely not going out hating my drink. Vodka it was considering it was her favourite alcoholic beverage. Be it, it was typically vodka coolers she drank at parties and not the actual harsh absolute. Something to scratch off the bucket list. Pulling out matching black pumps she grabbed her purse and made her way with a litre and an hour to kill. She made her way by bus to Toranomon Hills Sky Scraper.

With all the traffic it took a while for Kagome to get there. Total of 30 minute to get to the Scraper and another 5-10 minutes to make it to the top. Touching the sky, top. On her way up through an elevator there was a man in suit and tie that so conveniently decided that now was the best time to grab Kagome's ass. Boy. I don't think he even knew what hit him. As soon as his hand made contact with her behind, Kagome's purse —featuring litre of alcohol— hit him square in the jaw making him fly backwards into the back most corner of the small cubed room.

His body slid to the ground, back lying against on the floor, limbs spread everywhere. Her black pumps squished the poor guys temple making his face turn so his left ear was pointing towards the ceiling.

"Touch me again and I'll rip your throat out!" Kagome leaned in so her voice was clear, stern and killing his ear drum. She was at the top floor now, she gave him one final lean on his face, putting her weight into her heel so he could feel the pinching pain. _Pigs, all of them._ She pushed off said heel and made her way through the top floor.

It was time to climb up now. She noticed how dry the air was, it was pretty thin too but it was still there. She made it to the centre of the room and looked up to see a ladder leading towards the surface. Closed, of course, but nothing a little muscle can't handle. Up, up, and away she goes.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear heels after all, it was so hard to climb up a ladder in them. How did the girls in action movies do it? And remember how she thought that lifting the latch to the roof would be easy with a little muscle. Well, it took a lot more than a little muscle, it took everything she had in these heels. When the sky was finally visible her hair flew everywhere in the wind. If it was hard to breathe back then it was even harder now, but she got up just the same.

For a minute Kagome thought this was a bad idea, she probably wasn't thinking clearly ever since she's been neglecting her so-called "happy pills". A state of melancholy washed those thoughts away when she remembered what she was about to do and why. Closing the latch that connected the roof and the upper floor, she twisted the vodka bottle open and took a sniff. Her faced turned away and nose ruffled in disgust at the extremely strong and familiar, nail-polish remover scent. This was not at all what a cooler smelt like. She took a sip, teasing her tongue. She almost spat it out right away. This was definitely _not_ what a cooler tasted like either. She continued to drink however, taking shots that dragged on longer than previous to the point where there was no longer functioning taste buds in her dry mouth. So she started to chug.

With feelings of complete desolation, Kagome didn't have a care in the world anymore. Cheers.

XXXX

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…" Was all Inuyasha could think. Or, better yet, say out loud as he ran faster than he's ever ran before in his life. Kagome wasn't home anymore, he could smell that already so he let his nose guide him to her current location. Impressive, he could already tell how she's not at the shrine even though there was still a long distance away until said location. So, where was she exactly? That's still yet to be determined. It didn't matter though because he was focused on following said scent. Such a rich, sweet scent. He'd never forget this smell even if it costs him his life. That scent was his own little paradise and euphoria. Lavender, a dog's favourite scent. As he ran through the streets of Tokyo focused on the scent trail leading him to his paradoxical utopia, memories ran through his mind.

When he was 7 and told Kagome he'd protect her, but how it all went spiralling down during sophomore year. His mother passed away shortly after his father did and he found that transferring to Shikon High would be best for his mental state, and, of course, getting closer with Kagome.

Figure she didn't remember him, but considering he was still in the grieving stage he was a total ass all the time. It sort of became his calling to be a jerk because it felt so natural. So there it is, how Inuyasha, the sweetheart protector, became a total dick and fucked everything up. He cursed himself for being so stupid, ignoring Kagome's feelings.

He remembered how Kagome's smile lit up the whole world around him, even when there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He remembered how her laugh was the greatest sound in the whole world to his ears, it beat his favourite songs by a thousand. He remembered how Kagome's eyes were like an illusion to him, he could bathe in that colour. He remembered how Kagome's touch was ecstasy. But her smell, that will always be his drug of choice. Kagome in total was walking perfection to him, she can't be beat.

His heart dropped to his stomach and with every breath he could feel it tightening. Every muscle. It was nostalgic, like he wasn't even moving. There was no weight on his legs, and there was so sound in the air despite Tokyo's nonstop traffic. The only sense he recognized was smell and sight. Smell to lead him and sight to see where he was going hoping to catch Kagome in the view. With the constant grip on his heart, of course, that was the only sense of touch or physical feeling he's experienced all this time.

He found himself looking up at the tallest building in Tokyo, Toranomon Hills. Gigantic Skyscraper. Kagome's scent, it was at the top of it.

XXXX

La da dee, la da dumm. Vodka bottle was half full. Or was it half empty? Hmmm.

She hasn't felt this way in a long time, she felt full and alive. Alive in the drunk sense and full in the stomach sense. It was good enough. It was incredible, the rush, the pleasure, satisfaction. Maybe even happiness. She was flawless in those heels, owning that dress, slaying anything in sight. Though, there was no one there, even so, she killed it. That pure ecstasy of the moment was exactly what she needed as her last memory. Pathetic.

Her watch around her wrist blared with a 10AM alarm.

"Tiptoe," whispered Kagome in a sing song voice as she purposely crept over to the edge of the Scraper tiptoeing. She had an idea. "Through the window, by the window, that's where I'll be," hiccup, then another chug, then she continued getting too close over the edge for anyone's comfort. "Come tiptoe through the tulips with me." She sang slurring her words but keeping the melody alive with her wicked smile. She continued to stalk along the edge like a balance beam, arms out, one foot in front of the other at a time until… there was nothing left to step on but air. How insidious.

A/N: DON'T KILL ME BYE.


	11. That Idiot

A/N: Once again thank you so much for the feedback! I greatly appreciate it. What made me smile the most was how fast you guys are! Anyway it appears that people are getting confused on the whole Izayoi situation. I know I put her in the story alive, but in the previous chapter(s) she was dead. It seems like a mistake but it's not, trust me. This is AU and it features demons and anything magical and fictional, so anything is possible keep that in mind ;). All will be explained, have patience loved ones. I love my critical thinkers so please don't stop reviewing! Lots of love goes to my followers from the very beginning!

13 hotmail .com

Also, it seems like my chapters are pretty short… I'll change that.

His Touch

Chapter 11: That Idiot.

Hmm, not just yet. Before putting in all of her weight on the foot dangling off the building, she decided to make a sharp 90 degree angled turn to continue on it's edge. Taking about five mouthfuls of her beverage later she was once again belting her tune as hard as her voice could take her through the rough lubrication of the alcohol. "Oh, tiptoe from the garden, by the garden of the willow tree and tiptoe through the tulips with me," dizziness was taking over, but there was still half the song left, and less than a quarter of alcohol left too, a good two shots left to be exact. She drank it down like water then threw the glass bottle over the building, watching it disappear into the streets of Tokyo, what a sick way to foreshadow her own demise.

She didn't know the rest of the lyrics anyway, was it cause of the alcohol or did she just not know the song entirely by heart? The answer was beyond her, not that it mattered anyway. So she hummed the next verse with her shoulders all too rested, muscles far too relaxed, and her eyelids felt way too heavy. She started to stumble with a cheerless face, no energy to put up the hysterical smile she had earlier.

"And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight will you pardon me? And tiptoe through the tulips with me," there it was, her last song and her last breath as well when she once again made it to the very edge. She took that step that taunted her minutes earlier, knowing there would be nothing there for her to step on, but then she saw silver and then it went black.

XXXX

For a while Inuyasha just stared, wondering what the hell is Kagome doing up there? Well, duh. Awareness was there once again snapping him out of his daze. He was once again sprinting just as fast as he was before. To go through the doors? Definitely too slow. He ran up that building taking leaps off the slim windowsill at times. He looked like he was flying, as a matter of fact he probably was at the rate he was running at. Two more leaps and he'll be up there.

The acidic smell of alcohol mixed with Kagome's scent started to pinch at his nose. Weird, why didn't he notice that sooner? His thoughts disappeared as his eyes widened in horror. Kagome was falling back first. He didn't need to think at all before reacting, almost like instinct he caught her lifeless body in his arms mid-air, holding her close bridal style. The smell of alcohol was radiating off of her to the point where it started to make him feel drowsy too.

The wind shifted. What was going on again? Inuyasha caught Kagome while on his way up the tower so why was he… falling? That's right, he never made it to the top. Wide eyed once again he realized that gravity was working it's marvellous magic and pulling them towards a very unfriendly looking concreted sidewalk. _Snap out of it._ Instinct kicked in once again, just as sharp as before. Inuyasha leaned in closer towards the windowsill while the earth started to get uncomfortably close. Careful to not lose a limb on the building he gracefully made a quick stop on a windowsill around the 10th floor on the balls of his feet, he jumped off that right away. Repeated that step once more before officially reaching the ground safely.

"Holy shit…" Inuyasha muttered as he looked back at Kagome, her black hair all messed up due to the wind coming in from all directions during the past few seconds. Her features were sharp, beautiful. Her skin, pale. It was always that way though, so why is she taking the deathly tone of pale on her skin now. Her touch was also quite cold, but that must've been from the cool wind. It's summer though, and the wind was uncomfortably humid and moist. Are his ears working right? He could hear her heart pumping blood, though, even if it was very slow, it was still there. But where was the sounds of her breathing? _Fuck._ While distracted with the free fall, Inuyasha didn't notice that Kagome stopped breathing.

XXXX

 _Uhhhg._ Kagome tried to open her eyes but she was quickly blinded by the bright fluorescent lights illuminating at every direction. _Bad idea, bad idea._ With a groan and her eyes still glued shut with all her might she got up into a sitting position, or tried to at least.

Bile started rising to her throat and the earth feel like it was spinning and teeter-tottering. _Yet another bad idea, lay down again, slowly, slowly._ She did as she thought, still not attempting to open her eyes knowing the effort would be futile. She reached her cold hand to touch her forehead to see if a physical stop to the turning would help. Midway through the action she felt something tugged at her forearm. Her eyes snapped open and she jackhammered herself up to a seated position. Nausea. Nausea, nausea, nausea. Nope, she can't hold this one down, she threw up all over the tiled floor, missing her bed. She relaxed after her eyes adjusted to the lights and she found herself on a plain white bed. The restraints she felt on her forearm was actually an IV — _thank God_ — not cuffs. But the didn't make any sense. Why was she here? How did she get here? When? Trying to regain any possible memory prior to this situation, her mind was empty. All she could come up with was the thought of a tall building.

"Kagome?" called in a nurse as she walked into her room and made it by her bedside. She was quite old, but still friendly looking and wise. "My name is Kaede, I'm your nurse," she continued. "You gave us quite the scare child, you nearly died."

Died? What is she talking about. Oh, how Kagome's head hurt as it started to spin again.

"No need to trouble yourself, you may not remember much until later," Kagome remained silent. Kaede was about to continue when she saw a mess on the other side of Kagome's bed. "I'll call someone in to help clean up," she said with a smile as she started to walk away. She stopped at the door and turned back to the slightly confused girl on the bed behind her. "You can see your visitor now, if you wish." Kagome didn't say anything but she gave a slight nod. This was difficult to wrap her head around. She was in a hospital? Not her favourite place to be due to her experience. Her visitors are most likely her family anyway, her mom or gramps or someone, maybe they can shed some light on whats going on.

Mean while a very upset looking janitor came in to clean up Kagome's mess. Kagome would've said sorry if it wasn't for the fact that her mouth felt so dehydrated. If she tried to speak, sand would probably come out instead of words. A mop worked wonders because with a couple of strokes the mess was gone and soon after so was the janitor.

Much to Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha walked in in place of family. Did her mom even know that Kagome was here right now? Kagome stared at him, analyzing all his features but still not saying a word. Inuyasha, in silence, dragged a chair to the side of her bed the noise of the screech between tiles and the chair broke the deafening silence. But the silence loomed over like a heavy curtain once again soon after Inuyasha took a seat in said chair. Kagome continued to silently observe Inuyasha, like, his silver hair. _Silver and then it went black._

Kagome gasped and blinked. Her memories were returning and so was the pounding in her head. Every time she feels like she just solved the mystery, the thought disappears and all is forgotten, her head feels like she's writing an exam she didn't study for.

"Well, are you going to speak or should I?" Inuyasha said interrupting her though. _Damn him. Right when I thought I had it._ She made a hand motion indicating she needs water. Inuyasha got up to get her that.

Silence welcomed her again letting Kagome drift into the matrix of her own mind once again, at least until Inuyasha makes an appearance again. There was a song. It was her voice. _"Tiptoe…"_ Great now the song is stuck in her head, but why was she singing it? The dry aftertaste of alcohol started to take its torturous turn on Kagome now.

Building, wind, alcohol, depression, diary, _tiptoe through the tulips with me._

Inuyasha walked in with a plastic cup of cold water, but Kagome's hot tears beat him to the water race. _This idiot saved me._ Kagome wasn't even sobbing but her tears kept streaming down the curves of her face as she clutched the bedsheets with everything she had.

"Kagome, here drink." Inuyasha insisted, worry seeped into his words as he put the cup on her hands and urged her to drink. Kagome didn't think she could, at first, even open her mouth. She parted her lips slightly however, and let the cool liquid grace her with its presence inside of her mouth. It was probably the best thing she has ever had in the history of shitty days she's been through. This water was her official drug of choice as of right now as she downed whatever was left in the cup and quickly begged for more. Inuyasha clenched his fists and swallowed words of rebuttal. Slowly, with a growl on the side, he got up and got another cup full of cool distilled water across the hall.

 _Flashback_

"Help! I need help!" Shouted Inuyasha as he barged into the emergency room. It felt odd to Inuyasha to ask for help. This, however, wasn't something he could do alone. Kagome has stopped breathing a while ago and her heart. Where the fuck is her heart beat? Why can't he hear it? The doctors and patients all looked at him with confusion and fear written all over their face. After taking a look at the pale limp girl resting in his arms their faces were quickly replaced with realization and worry as the doctors scrambled into emergency procedure.

"Sir, what happened?" asked one of the doctors reaching out for Kagome.

"Shut the fuck up and help! She's not breathing, god damn it. I can't hear her heart beating and you're asking me what the fuck happened? Ask questions later, bastard. Fucking save her!" Scowled Inuyasha, however, still holding Kagome close to him.

"Sir, please!" The doctor pleaded. "If you wish us to save her you have to let her go! Leave her with us she'll be fine." The doctor explained as calmly as he could. Inuyasha's ears started to lower, he didn't want to leave her. He clenched his jaw tightly and lightly let go of Kagome and let her body fall into the doctors arms. She was quickly transferred into anther room with five doctors and three nurses following. Inuyasha had to be held back by the remaining doctors to calm him down and explain why he isn't allowed in said room.

"Sir, you'll have to calm yourself. You're in a hospital! Any more of this behaviour and we'll have no choice but to call security."

"Drop it, will you! I get it already just stop fucking touching me!" Yelled Inuyasha as he finally was released from their grasps. He grumbled and sat in the waiting area. He was relying on his hearing the whole time. It was the worst wait of his life. The sounds of doctors saying she won't make it due to the fact that her hearts stopped beating for a while. The line was flat, it's been like that for what felt like hours, but was actually only half a minute until… There it was, a pulse. A very small one, almost a pathetic beat. But it was there. Inuyasha heard it. He heard the sighs of relief coming from the doctors, now they can relax after vigorous works of CPR. Her heart beat became frantic, however. Like she was having a heart attack which kept the doctors on their toes but it instantly turned into a very slow almost inaudible rate again… Her body temperature, it was so low. She still didn't get any colour back to her face. She started to shake as well while unconscious. "Shit, nurse! It's alcohol poisoning! Get the pump." Yelled one of the doctors.

Inuyasha stood up immediately but was quickly shut down by the angry looks of the doctors in the halls, so he forced himself to remain seated once again. He could hear Kagome gag and throw up, moan, and black out again. At least she is breathing, at least she's alive.

 _Flashback ends_

"Sir? Sir? Sir!"

"Hm?" Said Inuyasha confused.

"Sir your cup is overflowing…" Replied a nurse.

Oh, so it was. He didn't give the nurse a second glance, instead, he walked away with a humph and a very full cup of cold water. Not to mention cold, drenched hand.

Walking into Kagome's room to hand her some more water, her bed was empty.

Fuck, is this girl for real?

"What are you staring at?" chimed a familiar female voice.

Inuyasha jumped and looked behind. Kagome?

She was leaning against the door in a thin papered hospital gown.

Inuyasha loosened up and then got angry once again, "What the fuck are you doing out of bed?" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Well, you were taking so long to get my water! I got up and found a fountain myself, geez."

"I got you water already, so get back in bed," Inuyasha protested handing Kagome an empty paper cup of water.

"I mean, it was a good thing I got my own water considering after your hissy fit you threw my water in the air." She said with a chuckle as she looked down on a very wet floor. She laughed until she was tucked back into bed. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just let his throat rumble. She was laughing even though he's been such an ass still. Even though he let his anger get the best of him, and he ended up spilling her water. Woah, did he feel shitty. He turned back and sat down in his chair next to her bed, his guilty eyes not meeting her confused ones.

"So… Do you want to explain to me why I'm here?" Kagome said in an all too calm voice.

Inuyasha's head shot up so his eyes could finally meet hers, only to see she's staring into space, boredom written all over her features: uninterested eyes and her chin holding the weight of her head as it was sitting in the palm of her hand.

Kagome noticed his hesitating comment, so she added, "Let me rephrase that," _ahem,_ "Why did you save me Inuyasha?"

Uh, where to start?

Closing his eyes, leaning back and letting out a huge exhale, he started to think about how he was going to word his confession. Maybe three minutes passed before Kagome sighed and said, "Forget it, I'm getting pizza cause pizza wouldn't deny me any comfort," she got out of bed and trotted towards the door hoping to head towards the caf. Inuyasha got out of his chair instantly and grabbed her hand. Startled, she whipped her head around to see Inuyasha's face, at first it was to yell at him for grabbing her like that, and then she tried to read anything from his face to see if it will give an explanation to his actions. His eyes, however, remained glued to the floor. He then pulled her into a strong embrace and Kagome had to fight her instincts to remain calm and not struggle. Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck burying his face into her hair as he took a deep inhale that gave Kagome goosebumps. "I can't lose you again", he simply said.

XXXX

A/N: I've been catching up on some readings from my favourite authors list, check them out they literally have the BEST stories! Thanks so much for the feed back guys I really appreciate it. I'm going to start writing other stories now that I have a couple of ideas coming to mind :). Also going to start making the chapters longer. I'd say theres about 5 chapters left to this story.


	12. Hellhole

A/N : Look at my new stories! Don't forget to review and follow/favourite! Reason for my absence is on the author notes of those stories.

His Touch

Chapter 12: Hellhole

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a shaken voice. Inuyasha took the time to loosen his grip and slightly move back from the hug. "Get the fuck off of me."

"Kagome, please," Inuyasha muttered, and then regretted loosening his grip on her small figure because she took the opportunity to literally push him away from her body with both arms and an exaggerated shove.

"Get out," she said barely above a whisper.

"Kagome, I," Inuyasha tried, but the words he wanted to say were stuck at his throat.

"You what? Inuyasha. You want hug me!? Congrats, that's off the list…" Kagome was yelling, and she didn't care if it made a scene. Inuyasha stayed silent.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ears picked up on that because, after the outburst, Kagome's throat started to burn.

"You obviously know… You sneaking piece of shit!" Kagome's eyes were full of rage, and her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white, and yet, the tears started to form regardless in those angered eyes.

"You know, I don't care how you know. But I am disgusted," that last word came out with a spat of vicious venom, "that you would look through my shit to find out."

There was an awkward silence between the two, the only thing that could be heard was Kagome's hard breathing trying to be controlled. Kagome's tears started to fall.

"You can't fix me, Inuyasha," She finally said with a sob. Eyes fixated at the floor, "No one can. So please, leave."

The salt from her tears were too much for Inuyasha's nose, it made him cringe, not because of the smell, but because of whom it was coming from. He was stunned. What was he supposed to do? Kagome mentioned Inuyasha being, something along the lines of, being a piece of shit. It was dearly noted and taken into consideration as Inuyasha decided to act as such, for he walked out of her room without a look back at her.

 _INUYASHA_

"It's probably for the best," he thought. "She needs space; I invaded her privacy."

"But she's a goddamn idiot if she thinks I'm letting my guard down and not watch her anymore." Way to go Inuyasha, let's leaver her alone by watching her from a distance… Real smooth.

"She'll never know, and I'll make sure she's safe." He said out loud this time, getting a couple of nurses' attention.

With a growl and a snarl on his lips he said, "Stop looking at me! Go back to saving lives…"

He made his way out of the hospital but not out of hospital grounds. He stayed on one of the balconies to look at Kagome through the window. Much to his surprise, she was gone. "Well, shit."

 _KAGOME_

"I got to get out of here, I screwed up bad." Kagome said to herself walking down the halls of a weirdly empty hospital. Step 1: Get clothes. She is **not** leaving this place in a paper dress that is practically see-through in every way, shape, and form.

Step 2: Find a way back home. Easy. Walking.

Nope, bad idea. Inuyasha's still out there and this is exactly what she doesn't need; Someone spying on her. Her paranoia was becoming too much. She didn't know why, but she had a hunch. Everything a little too superstitious and she can't stand still any longer.

She know that she has to move. Now.

So scratch "Step 2".

New Step 2: Stealthily get out of here and get home.

Nope, bad idea. Home is the worst place to be right now.

Newest Step 2: Stealthily get out of here and find a secret hideout.

Newest Step 2 is going to take a lot of improvising, but Kagome can keep her mind on Step 1 for now. She managed to find a nurses change room and grab a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. All the shoes, however, were the wrong size. Unit she found some spare nurse runners. They were white and totally didn't go with the outfit, but, as of right now, who cares?

She carefully checked the hallways before slipping out of the change room. The brightly red lit words _EMERGENCY EXIT_ came into view. "Lead the way," Kagome said with a slight shrug, and started making her way down the stairs.

XXXX

"I hope you can do the job properly," she said. "The wolf was a failure, you were right after all," the stone cold voice filled the room.

"Of course," an equally dry and masculine voice replied, "I don't make mistakes, the wolves are weak. Dogs are proud."

"That's what I like to hear."

XXXX

"Okay. Okay. Okay." Kagome kept repeated to herself. With the skinny jeans came a wallet in the back pocket. Her paranoia really was getting to her. There's no one watching, right?

But, what if there was?

Well, too late to over look things now. Newest Step 2, let's go. Improv. Now.

"Taxi!" kagome waved at a yellow vehicle.

It slowed down for her and stopped at the curb. Kagome rushed to get in.

"Where to, miss?" the taxi driver asked.

"Uh," that's right, Kagome didn't think that far ahead. She can't go home and explain why she tried to kill herself. She can't go to Inuyasha cause she blew it by pushing him away. She won't let Sango get involved.

"Can we just drive please?" She finally said.

"Sure, anything." The taxi driver replied before lighting a cigarette and then driving.

After a few minutes of just watching the road, Kagome couldn't handle the smell; it started to give her urges.

"Uhm, do you really have to smoke?" Kagome finally asked.

"Yeah, actually. That's how addictions work," he replied cooly.

"Well, I'm trying to get out of mine, okay?" Kagome snapped.

"Geez, lady. Sorry. Maybe we should stop here, wherever it is you're going, I'm sure you can reach by foot from here." The taxi driver with long silver hair finally said.

Kagome got out of the taxi and examined her surroundings.

"Well, what the fuck dude? I don't even know where I am," she managed to say before the taxi driver stood in front of her with a syringe in hand. She froze.

"Exactly." He said. He made a move to stab Kagome's neck with the syringe.

Kagome learned from the last time that it won't happen again, so she ducked and ran for her life.

She didn't know where she was going, or how she was going to get there; all she knew was that her paranoia was right all along: someone was out to get her.

The silver haired man was fast, really fast. He ran and jumped 20 feet into the air just to be in front of her to cut her path.

"Kagome, don't make this difficult, Lady Kikyo wants you back." The taxi driver said.

"You're a demon," Kagome said.

"Noted, thanks. You're human, you can't do anything so just give up."

"Also noted, but I won't give you my thanks. I may just be human, but I sure as hell am valuable if Kikyo wants me back so badly. Who the fuck are you?"

"Because you won't have a use for the name later on anyway, My name is Sesshomaru. I don't know or care as to why Kikyo wants you back, she just does. Unfortunately for you," Sesshomaru said as he dug the syringe into her neck, "you'll never get those answers either."

Damn, he was fast, first he was about 5 yards away from Kagome and then, by the end of the sentence, he was in front of her with nothing more but a blur trailing behind him. It was all black from there. Sesshomaru threw her body in the back seat of the taxi as if she didn't weigh at all.

He then went to the drivers seat to make a very important phone call.

"Kikyo," he said icily.

" _Ah, Sesshomaru. Let's hope it's good news."_ Kikyo replied cooler.

"I only have news, to you, may be great, to her family, devastating."

" _Not a matter, I take it you have Kagome, so, yes, it is wonderful news."_

"I'm on my way back to the basement. I don't care to see you there, but I will have what I deserve."

" _Of course, with such fine work you shall be rewarded. See you soon Sesshoma-"_

Sesshomaru hung up immediately. Every time that woman says his name, he feels disgusted to be a demon. He shouldn't have to be working for a weak human girl like her anyway. His task to kidnap Kagome made it seem like he was doing it to Rin. He had to forget about that, of course, because all of this really is for Rin.

Sesshomaru may be a cold guy, but he's got a heart. He just doesn't like to show it.

The jobs done however, and it's finally time to bring Rin home.

The thought of Kagome staying at the hellhole, though, will leave a bitter feeling in his stomach.

A/N: I know it's so short, I'm sorry! This is what I've got, but while you're waiting for me to update… Go read my other two fanfics I just posted!

Forgotten : Kagome lost her memory and is being deceived by everyone. Who can she trust? Will she ever remember?

Kagome Higurashi : After a car accident, Kagome is the only survivor. Later on she finds out she has... powers: super strength and spiritual. She get's adopted by Sango's family and they become the best of friends. Fast forward to her 20's and she's a P.I trying to lead a normal life, but a man from her past has come back. Is she strong enough to face him now? (Inspired by Jessica Jones)

(Yet to be posted) What You're Falling On. Continuation of WitchyGirl99's story. Must read her story before you read mine and then you'll understand.

Review, follow, and favourite! Happy Reading!


	13. The Project

A/N. This story is very close to being complete… Sad! Like I said though, I have so many ideas coming and many stories left to write so please check them out! I will finish this story first because I'm sure you're all waiting for the grand finally. IMPORTANT: My schedule is messed up with work and school (and on the odd times a social life), so I will be updating once every two weeks… I'm sorry lovely fans, but I promise to get this fic done before moving on to the other as long as you promise to keep reading them all! Review, follow, favourite and of course give me feedback. Love you guys!

 _Don't own him blah blah blah_

His Touch

Chapter 13: The Project

"Sesshomaru, glad to see you again so soon," Kikyo said.

"She's in the taxi." Sesshomaru said with a colder stare.

"Good work," Kikyo replied with a sly small smile.

"You know what I'm here for."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," Kikyo said while giving two men a cue to get the girl from the back of the car.

Sesshomaru made his gaze toward Kikyo that much colder, if that was even possible, "So I take it my job is not finished just yet."

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you are so smart aren't you," Kikyo cooed.

Disgusting.

"I have complete faith in your abilities to make things quick, clean, and perfect. Which is why you're going to assist me in torturing this girl." Kikyo insisted with a smirk and a taunt in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's breath got caught in his throat, he's a nice guy, truly. He hasn't ever tortured a human in this time. Besides that, Kagome's features are so close to that of Rin's. His conscience wouldn't let him live with it.

"No," he said sternly, "I'm taking Rin, and we're leaving. We will have no part in this." He made his way towards the basement door when it suddenly opened, and an ominous aura spewed from it. An even more ominous voice came from the inside of that room and a dark figure.

"I think not Sesshomaru, if you take a step into this room, Rin will die from my miasma." He said, and Sesshomaru stopped in his place.

"You don't need to worry, however, she's safe in her cage. No one has touched her like they've touched Kagome. She is not bare to the world like Kagome. No one has drugged her like they have Kagome." This dark figure went on like it was a fucking joke, taunting Sesshomaru, testing his limits. "Step any closer, Sesshomaru, then Rin will experience this and more if you don't cooperate. The sooner you abide the better, and the healthier Rin will ever be, I'll see to it personally."

"Why should I trust a man I don't know the name of," Sesshomaru asked in a tense tone.

"My name is Naraku, we will get ourselves aquatinted, not to worry. But first, we must discuss how we will pull this off. No funny business, Sesshomaru. Follow me." Naraku stepped out of the basement and led Sesshomaru into a separate room to discuss what was to happen.

Just then, Kagome was left in the room Naraku had exited and put into position. A couple of hours later she started to gain consciousness.

It was weird…

Kagome's head was pounding and she couldn't really put her finger on why.

She tried to flutter her eyes open, but, like at the hospital, with the light in the room, as dim as it was, it hurt to open. She shut her eyes immediately afterwards again. But the hospital had bright lights. Why were these so dim?

Kagome's stomach dropped and shivers went down her spine.

Does she dare try to open her eyes again?

Nope.

Instead, she tried focusing on her other available senses: smell, sound, and touch.

Considering she was too afraid to open her eyes anyway she can't use sight. Taste, on the other hand, just wasn't going to happen.

She slowed her breathing, so that it was almost inaudible, and then she tried to hear anything else. Nothing but the faint whirring of some machine. She continued to stay quiet though, but her breathing started to become harder to control. She went for smell next. Carefully breathing in lungfuls of air but stopping midway when the vague scent of something rotting can into contact that she could gag. She couldn't control her breathing any longer at that point; she started to cough and gasp for clean air.

The musty taste filled her mouth, it was too much to bear. She doubled over and heaved.

Only she couldn't.

Her hands were over her head, restrained and keeping her on a lumpy, over used mattress.

It was too late. This was happening all over again.

Kagome could open her eyes now and confirm the already too real place she's in right now, but she won't. If she opens her eyes, she'll be engulfed with grey walls that ruined her life. She'll drown in hopelessness and suffocate in abandonment. The worst part is it will confirm her nightmare of being back and she won't let herself be drawn into it. So she just won't.

Instead, she tried to curl up into a ball, and try to find comfort through the touch of her own makes skin. She was already stripped… Why wasn't she surprised.

There was no comfort in her own touch.

Her breath, that was hitched in her throat for so long, was finally let out in chocked sobs.

So much so that she didn't bother trying to hide the fact that she was terrified.

She let it out, every scream, every cry.

Her throat started going hoarse after the exaggerated yelling.

She couldn't scream anymore, not because she didn't want to, but because she physically couldn't. Her throat was dry and raspy. Instead, she felt the tears force their way through her lids and spill from the tight eyes.

She sobbed in the solitary silence the room held.

"I had the same reaction too, trust me," a voice said.

Kagome's ears were ringing after her screams deafening the room. Instinctively, she opened her eyes at the one who spoke.

It hit her all at once. The grey walls, the grey mattresses, the dim lighting that made everything in the room look so hopeless, and Kyra's bed. The tears started to form again, blurring her vision once more, until she saw the speaker.

In the furthest corner of the room she saw a young lady. Scary young too. She was maybe twelve years old wearing teared rags. She was in a metal cage that looked like it was used to catch dogs. She was so tiny. She held her knees tucked under her chin, and her arms wrapped around her legs. Cradling herself for at least some comfort that could possibly be found in that uncomfortably tight and cold cage.

"Who are you?" Kagome finally asked, quite quietly, through her sobs.

"My name is Rin," the young girl muffled. Her face was buried in her knees, so her voice was almost mute.

This was madness, why in the world would they kidnap a girl her age?

"What are you doing here?" Kagome managed to ask trying to get some answers that may or may not benefit her situation.

"You think I know?" Rin said with a voice crack, "You think I know why strange men ripped my clothes and stuffed me into this cage? I feel like a dog… They feed me bowls of food and water without cutlery! Laugh at me as they forcefully shove my face down into the platter!" Rin ripped her face from her knees and showed it to Kagome all the while she broke down into full tears. "I can't breathe anymore this space is so tight!" Rin struggled, shaking her cage for emphasis, "My body aches! I can't do this anymore!"

Kagome was shocked into silence and just listened to the small girls cry.

"I hate you…" Was all that Rin could mutter between the sobs.

"You must be Kagome," Rin continued, "They told me I wasn't allowed to leave until you got here. They told me I can't see Sesshomaru until they caught you."

Sesshomaru… Why is that name so familiar?

"But you're here now… So why can't I leave, Kagome!?"

Kagome, of course, didn't have an answer.

And before she could even speak words of comfort, the basement door opened, and two figures strolled towards Kagome's bed.

Rin was scared into silence, meaning, she knew these people.

Kagome put on a face that could kill, she had to be strong in this situation, she won't let them oppress her again.

She recognized a face when it came under the dim light and the other was unfamiliar as it stayed in the darker side of the room…

'Lady' Kikyo was one figure, Kagome only knew that due to the cat mask, and the other was, "Naraku," Kikyo finally said breaking the silence.

The other figure responded with the simple head nod indicating that he is Naraku.

Naraku then stepped forward into the light that shown on Kikyo's face to identify his own. Long black hair, cold pale skin, and an icy glare that held little to no emotion.

"Kagome has been misbehaving and uncooperative lately, wouldn't you agree?" Kikyo asked.

"Ah, why yes, Lady Kikyo," Naraku said never removing his eyes on the lady restrained on the bed, "Whatever shall we do?" He continued tauntingly.

"I'm still here you know," Kagome interrupted, "Don't talk in third person, I'm here so give it to me as it is cause I'm tired of playing games… What the fuck do you want?"

Naraku struck her across her face, and the smack of skin could probably be heard from miles away. Kagome tried to show no pain, but the pulsing heat from her cheek made her wince and tears started to form once again, but she won't show it, so she tried blinking them away.

"She is feisty indeed," Naraku murmured and then grabbed Kagome by the throat, "Be a dear and don't mess with me, I don't have time to waste, sweetheart." With that final comment he brought her face closer and licked it upwards, from chin to ear, "You will be compatible with us, whether you like it or not. We'll break you," he whispered. It sent chills down her spine. Naraku dropped her limp body to her bed and she chocked in the precious, nasty tasting air that filled her lungs after a prolonged period of time being prevented from breathing.

"Kikyo, tell Kagome the game plan, like I said before, we don't have much time. We need to move fast." Naraku said as he left.

"Certainly, my Lord," Kikyo said before turning to Kagome who continued to gasp for air greedily.

Kikyo sat at the corner of Kagome's bed by her feet and stared emotionlessly at her, "You're very special you know?" Kikyo started taking off the mask, displaying her face to Kagome for the first time. She looked almost identical to Kagome, but Kagome decided against mentioning that.

"Appears so if you needed me back here so badly… I guess business is going to shit you have no choice but to go back to used scraps." Kagome backfired.

Kikyo wasn't fazed, but when was she ever really?

"We've had our differences, I must admit, but this was never about the trafficking. A lot deeper than that." Kikyo continued, "Think of it as a project… You have something I want locked up inside your mind, and, through trauma, that something I want will be expressed. I need you to express it Kagome, or you'll be locked here until we find another method to make this appear. We have many ideas. You see, this rape was all a part of a plan, dear," Kikyo placed a cold hand on Kagome's bear shin to try and show some empathy. It wasn't working. Kagome wasn't having it, so she shook her hand off, "We realized just keeping you here wasn't enough, you had to experience something close to death; heroine, famine, dehydration, body ache, everything. Considering your stubbornness, it didn't work. You needed to see the face of death."

"Kyra," Kagome whispered, connecting the dots in her head. She knew where this was going.

"That's right, we killed her intentionally and blamed in on "natural causes" pneumonia. Sorry, but we were running out of time. Anyway, we knew you'd try to escape after this, we monitor everything. We knew about the bobby pin and purposely made sure every Saturday no one was here. We're not stupid you know? Of course you'd try to escape! Who wouldn't? And duh, it was almost too easy to escape.

"So, now you've escaped, and you think life is oh so precious, and what not, because you're free, right? Well, not really. As much as we were tight on time, and still are, you needed time to recover at any hospital. We needed you fixed so we could break you again. That's where the wolf comes in; as soon as you made it out of the hospital and on your way home, that wolf was ordered to get you back by any means necessary. Unfortunately, he got distracted. Now, fast forward to the stupid and unplanned part of you trying to kill yourself. You nearly killed me! I need you alive you know, you can be so reckless. Not a matter because your lover came to rescue you." Kagome spat at the word 'lover' considering the amount of 'lovers' she's had living in this nightmare, disregarding that thought she continued to listen despite the fact that it all made sense as to why she's here again.

"So you see Kagome, Sesshomaru was hired to bring you back here, seeing as the wolf failed so miserably. In turn, he'll get Rin back, that girl over there in the cage if you hadn't noted before. Her connection to him is none of your concern. Just know, if you don't give me what I want soon, Rin won't be going back to Sesshomaru in good condition." With that Kikyo had nothing else to say, so Kagome stepped in, "You know, it helps if I knew what the fuck to look for in my subconscious… I can't exactly _express_ something if I don't know what to express!"

"That the beauty of it, my dear, if you don't know what you're supposed to express then you won't be able to hide it."

"What if I am hiding it?"

"You would've unconsciously shown signs when Kyra died."

"You're sick," Kagome scoffed.

"And you're about to give me what I want Kagome, I'm glad your back because these trails will surely be promising." Kikyo left, and, while doing so, she turned off the girls' only source of light. She left them to deal with their internal demons in the limitless darkness.

Kagome's ear shattering scream of pain could be heard from space.

Only, she was living in space; no one could hear her scream.


End file.
